Dreams and Schemes
by sniperdude351
Summary: Anakin is having nightmares of the future and Ahsoka is worried about him and will do anything she can to help him get over these horrific dreams, but when sent on a mission, a old friend is met bringing back memories for Ahsoka...
1. Night Mares Return

**Hello! This is a story mainly about Anakin having nightmares about the future waking Ahsoka by his screams almost every time he had one. Sorry it's short! They will get longer!**

* * *

><p>Anakin and Ahsoka had been sent on a mission that had taken them longer than they had first intended it to. Anakin was very exhuasted.<br>As soon as he and Ahsoka entered thier combined quarters, he layed down and fell asleep almost instantly. Ahsoka realized how tired he was, which he should have been, as hard as he worked. Ahsoka walked over to her masters bottom bunk and pulled a blanket over him just to make him more comfortable. As she smiled at her sleeping master, she decided to get some sleep as well, so she changed cloths and crawled into her top bunk and went to sleep just as quickly as he had.

* * *

><p>A strange machine was raising to reveal a horrifying looking creature in a black suit. To the side stood another dark hooded figure revealing only his nose and mouth. When the machine was finally at it's limited raise hight, the darth figure to the right asked in a curious voice "Lord Vader..can you hear me?" The machanical breathing of the dark masked man was frighting, then it only got worse as he said "Yes master..where is padme'? Is she safe? Is she alright" Why was the masked man concerned about Padme'? The darth man to the right only said,"It seems that in your anger..you killed her.." Then the masked man with anger filling his voice said,"What! I couldn't have! She was alive, I felt it!" as he broke from his chains he used the dark side of the force to crush the surrounding droids. seeing this, the dark man smiled under his hood as the masked man let out a horrifying cry "NOOOOOO!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Master! Master!" Ahsoka shook and yelled at him in fear of her masters screams and moans he made in his sleep. It sounded like someone had killed his best friend, little did she know that in his dreams, someone had.<p>

Anakin woke up, sweat covering his body in fear of the mysterious dark men he had seen is his dream, particularly the line the hooded man had said,"It seems that in your anger, you killed her.."

"Master, are you alright!" Ahsoka asked worrying about him. She had never heard him moan like that in his sleep.

"Yeh I'm fine, snips.." Anakin said with a blank look on his face. Ahsoka could since he was lying to her.

"Master, I'm serious. Something is obviously bothering you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because most people I know don't scream in thier sleep unless they have had a bad dream,

and you, lets just say I think half the other jedi are awake now."

Anakin couldn't even smile at her sarcasim for fear of what he had just witnessed.

"What was it this time.." Ahsoka said un-sure if that was a smart thing to have said.  
>"I don't know, snips" he said frowning.<p>

"Not trying to sound cocky or anything but if I don't have at least one good nights rest you aren't going to want to be around to put up with me." Ahsoka said smiling getting a slight return smile from her frightened master.

**Once again sorry it is soo short! Review and rate please!**


	2. Can You Help Him?

Ahsoka walked in the room where Obi-wan stood, arms behind his back, staring out a big window that covered almost the whole wall. With out even turning to see who it was he said

"Hello,Ahsoka."

"Hello, Master." she said with a eerie voice.

"What troubles you?" He asked turning to face her.

"It's Anakin..This is the fith night in a row that he has done this.."

"Done what." Obi-wan asked raising a brow.

"Burst out in screams because of nightmares." She said as she sat down crossing her legs over each other.

"Do you know what they may be about?" He asked as he sat down the same as she had.

"No..He..says he doesn't want to talk about it" She said frowning while she looked at her hands.

"Does he talk in his sleep?"

"Not that I know of" She said looking up at him,"I'm worried about him, master"

"These aren't his first night mares.." He said as he turned his head to look out the window.

"Do you think you could talk to him?" She asked with a 'please say yes' look on her face.

"I'm sorry but if the dreams are really as bad as you described his actions then he will come to me."

"But master!.." She said quit frustrated.

Obi-wan turned with a raise brow.

"sorry..master.." She looked down slitely embarrassed.

"Is that all?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yes" She stood up and gave a slight bow. He returned the bow as she turned to walk out the door.

* * *

><p>Anakin sat on his bunk with his head in his hands. He hadn't slept in so long that the exhaustion was catching up with him.<p>

"No! I can't go to sleep..I'll..I'll have..night mares.." He said fighting sleep but his tired body couldn't handle it.

He feel over on his bunk and instantly became intransted in a deep sleep.  
>Ahsoka walked in the room to be welcomed by a loud snore.<br>She looked at him and smiled, but the smile soon turned into a frown as he started to toss and turn.  
>She sat on the edge of the bed and slowly and softle patted her masters side to calm him. it worked.<br>She got up and walked to the desk they shared in thier room and studied a holo-gram of a old bounty hunter.

_There were to figures by a lava river, one did a back flip on to the land._  
><em>"It's over Anakin..I have the high ground!" He said tired from the long battle they had.<em>  
><em>"You underestimate my power" They other man said with much anger and hate in his voice.<em>  
><em>"don't try it.." The one on the ground said shaking his head with worry in his voice.<em>  
><em>The one still on the floating lava plat form jumped into the air doing a front flip only to get his legs and left arm cut off.<em>  
><em>As he slide closely to the lava river the other man stood in great sorry at what he had to do.<em>  
><em>The leg-less, arm-less man lay there moaning in pain to his missing limbs, trying to crawl to the man that had done this to him hoping he could kill him.<em>  
><em>"You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the sith not join them! Bring balance to the force! Not leave it in darkness!" The man yelled at the still crawling stub.<em>  
><em>"I HATE YOU!" The stub yelled in much more anger and hatred than before.<em>  
><em>"You were my brother anakin..I loved you.." The man said staring at his fallen foe with great morning inside him.<em>  
><em>Then spontaneously the limb-less man burst into flames from sliding to close to the lava.<em>  
><em>The still standing man stood watching, but couldn't bare the sight of pain he was going threw. As the man screamed in pain, he turned around and walked away leaving him to die..<em>

* * *

><p>"UUHH!" Anakin gasped sitting up straight all of a sudden, slightly frighting Ahsoka.<p>

"Master, are you alright!" She asked getting up and moving toward her sweaty, scared master.

"Please tell me what you saw.." She pleeded, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I saw..Pain.." He said as he put his head in his hands again trying to fight back tears.

What had he seen? He knew he was part of his dream, but who was the other man he saw? His dream hadn't been clear enough for him to tell.

"And?" She asked trying to get more out of him.

"Death.." That was all he could say. He felt like if he said any more his in-sides would just ex-plode with fear of this horrible night mare he had had.

"This one is by far the worst.." He said looking at her worry-filled eyes for at least a little amount of piece.

She rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back trying to be some what off a comfort to him. He was trembling so much, it felt like he was dancing.

"Who was it.." She asked raising her head to look at him.

"Me.." He said looking at his legs remembering that they had been cut off by a blue blade. If it was a blew blade that had done that to him, wouldn't that make the killer a jedi?

But who had turned? Him or the other jedi?

"It's ok master.." She said rubbing his back again," It was just a dream."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" He said frowning.


	3. Don't Worry About Me

Anakin got up and walked to the refresher. He went to the sink and turned on the cold water. Splashing the water on his face, he shook his head and put a hand on his for-head trying to forget about his terrible dream.

"Whats wrong with me!" He yelled at himself in anger.

He picked up the near by hanging towel and dried his face.  
>Being in complete rage he turned and punched the wall trying to relieve his anger. As soon as he did so, obi-wan walked in.<p>

Seeing his padawans actions, he cleared his throat trying to get his attention.

"Am I interrupting something?" Obi-wan asked crossing his arms walking over to anakin.

"Um..No" Anakin said in suprise that he had not sensed his masters presence.

"There's no need to hide it" Obi-wan said turning to look into the mirror in front of him "Hide what?" Anakin asked trying to sound innocent.

"You've been having night mares again." Obi-wan said looking over at his up-set friend.

"What makes you say that.." Anakin said more annoyingly this time. He knew that Ahsoka must have said something to Obi-wan about it.

"Your padawan told me; she is very worried about you." Obi-wan said picking up a small rag to wash his face.

"Like that's a surprise.." Anakin replied under his breathe.  
>"What was that?" Obi-wan asked looking at anakin.<br>"Nothing.."  
>"There's no need in being angry with her, she was only doing what she felt was right." Obi-wan said beginning to wash his face again.<br>"She thinks I need help, master! Just because I have a bad dream doesn't mean that I need help resolving it!" He said with his face clouded with anger while he looked at obi-wan.  
>"She wanted me to talk to you. She said you didn't like to talk of it, but if you wish for these dreams to stop controlling your every day life you must realize you can't do it alone." Obi-wan said re assuringly.<br>"I'm sorry, master. It's just..this is different" He said sorrow now flooding his body.  
>"No need to apologize, Anakin. I've become accustomed to your spontaneous out-burst" Obi-wan said smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>Count dooku sat in a dark filled room where he had been meditating. The room had dark gray walls with only a little light shimering in from a near by window. The only furniture in the room was a table with a small lamp like struction sat upon it, a average queen sized bed and a chest for storage. The room had tall ceilings with a chandelier that hung precisely in-between the floor and the ceiling.<p>

suddenly a dark figure appeared on the desk out of a holo projecter.

without opening his eyes or turning around, the count said,"Greetings master"  
>doing so he opened his eyes turned and bowed to the dark figure.<br>"Lord Tyranus, I have sensed a desturbance in the force." The dark figure said with a deep, evil sounding voice.  
>"As have I" The Count replied walking to his desk to take a seat.<br>"Something is troubling Skywalker." The dark figure said.  
>"Do you believe he may turn under his confusion and anger." The count asked leaning foward in his chair in curiosity.<br>"That is for the future to deside.." The dark Lord finished then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Ahsoka were walking side by side down the big, long halls of the jedi temple. They walked in silence.<p>

Ahsoka wasn't to fond of the quit, so she tried to lighten the mood.

"Soo..what do you want to do?" She said feeling slightly stupid at her question.

"Anything but nothing." He said looking down at his padawan with a small grin on his face.

"How do you think the war will end?" Ahsoka asked looking down at the floor while she walked.

"What?" Anakin asked a little confused.

"The war, how do you think it will end?" She asked once more.

"Well..I don't know.." He finally said.

"What about the jedi? What will we do when there's nothing left to fight for?" She asked looking up at her master.

"If we win, then it will be our duty to maintain the peace we have been fighting for" He said as he stopped. He crossed his arms and turned to face her. She, doing the same, asked,"And if we don't win?"

"I don't know.." He said grimly,"Do you worry about me?" He asked looking her dead in the eyes.

Ahsoka was shocked at his question "Why do you ask?" She said turning to start walking again but was stopped by him grabbing her arm,"OK! Yes, I do, but only because the way you respond to your dreams. You seem so frightened and defenseless not being able to awaken yourself before things get worse. I hate seeing you that way. Having to lie there barely being able to put up with the aganizing torcher."she finished putting her head down frowning over her sadness.

"I'm glad you care about me, Snips, but there is no reason to get so emotional about it" He said moving his hand from her arm to her shoulder. She looked at his face. It was full of care..more than she had ever seen come from her master. Suddenly she felt as though she had become stronger, not just physically but mentally. She smiled at her master who was already smiling at her.

"Thank you..master" She said bowing her head in reverend.

"Thats what I am here for," He said bowing his head right back,"for advice and protection" once more he smiled and they started walking down the hall once again.


	4. What Is It?

Count Dooku marched back and forth in front of his desk awaiting for his masters

call. Suddenly his holo projector beeped. The Count calmly walked over to his desk and pressed a button to answer the call.

The same dark figure from before appeared in the hologram. The Count bowed in

respect to his master and asked.

"Master, you summoned me?"

"Yes," the dark man said," I am certain now that young Skywalker is going threw

something of most importance to him."

The Count was now sitting in his chair in front of the dark figure.

"Excellent.." He said smiling," So our plan will take place then?"

"Yes, but you must make your moves with haste, and see to it that you aren't suspected!" The dark man said point at Dooku as he talked.

"Do not worry, my master, they will be blind of our schemes" Dooku said smiling

"Might I ask what your devious plan may be?" He asked sitting up straight.

"I believe that if something happened to someone…someone close to him…he may do anything to save them." the dark man said smiling.

"And who might that someone be?" Dooku said in most curiosity.

"There is no one person close to him; as you know Skywalker is now a husband to senator Amidala and a Master to a young togruta padawan by the name of, Ahsoka Tano." The dark Sith lord said.

"And which of two shall I go for?" The Count asked.

"If you have of any skill you will capture both of them" The Sith said.

"Master, to capture a highly admired senator and a jedi padawan will not be easy" Dooku said half angrily.

"That is why I am putting you in this position" The dark man said finishing the briefing and then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Anakin, on his time off, had gone to see his wife. They hadn't seen each other for some time now, and it warmed his heart to see her glowing face once again.<p>

Padme' could tell something was bothering him when he hadn't said much. He mainly stared at her trying to remain calm. His dreams still bothered him. Even though Padme' was his wife he still didn't want to talk about them with her. He thought it would make him look young and weak again.

"Ani, what's bothering you?" She asked walking to sit down beside her upset husband.

"It's nothing.." He said looking her in the eye," You are so beautiful"

He gave her a smile.

"Anakin, when are you going to learn you can trust me with these things?" She said partially frustrated over her husband.

"I'm sorry…I've…been having nightmares again.." he said looking down at the floor , angry with his stupidity of not trusting his wife.

"About your mother?" Padme' asked. Anakin had had many dreams of his mother before and she feared this was another one even though she had passed.

"NO!" He yelled hate filling his voice. The hate he was using was of the tusken's who had killed his mother a few years earlier,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you"

As he said these words, tears started to fill his eyes. All Padme' could think to do was pat his back trying to comfort him.

"What are they?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know" He said more afraid sounding this time.

"Does Ahsoka know?" Padme' asked.

"Yes" He said looking back at her," She says I awaken her with my cry's"

"Have you talked to Obi-wan?" She asked once more.

"Yes" he said looking back down at the floor.

"Well? Did he help?" She said sitting up a little bit straighter.

"Not to my pleasings" He said," Well I should be on my way before the jedi suspect something" He stood holding her hand helping her up. He walked over and went into the elevator and turned back to face her.

"Good by!" He said smiling at his wife.

"Good by…Master Jedi" She said smiling as the door closed.


	5. Mission To Carlac

Anakin walked into the jedi temple without a single thought to race across his mind.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice from his side. As he turned to look at his padawan, he crossed his arms wondering what she was so desperately needing to tell him.

"Master, where have you been! The council issued a meeting while you were gone!" She said frankly annoyed at her masters absence.

"I was..umm…out.." He said knowing he sounded quite suspicious.

"Oh yeh? Might I ask where?" She asked crossing her arms back at him.

"What did the council need?" He said trying to change the subject.

"They are still waiting! I came to find you, I think it's some kind of a mission." She said very annoyed this time that her master would not answer her question.

"Then what are we standing around for!" He said walking quickly to the jedi council room.

"Skywalker, your arrival is long over-due." Mace said with a angry tone filling his voice.

"An allaby have you?" Yoda asked knowing the answer to his own question.

"No, masters. I am sorry for my tardiness." He said feeling quite embarrassed that he was late yet again to another meeting.

"We shall discuss your flaws another time, for now we have an assignment for you." Mace said giving Anakin a look.

Ahsoka was smiling to herself as she looked at the floor. She thought it was amusing to see her master so nervous.

"And what might that mission be?" Anakin asked looking curious now instead of looking worried.

"Discovered a separatist base, on the planet Carlac we have." Master Yoda said.

Ahsoka looked up shocked. Carlac was the planet Lux had taken her to just moments after he had stunned her. Just the thought of the events that had happened on the planet gave Ahsoka a happy feeling of remembering her friend but a sad feeling as she remembered him leaving her in the escape pod. But once again there was an up side, he had promised they would meet again.

"A past with this planet, have you, padawan Tano?" Yoda asked concerned of the look on her face.

Uh Oh! What was she going to do? She couldn't lie to the council, but she couldn't tell them what had actually happened there that had brought her warm feelings and cold feelings.

She finally got an idea of what to say.

"Yes master, a friend of mine lived there..until.. she was killed.." She said looking down frowning. The person she was referring to was Tryla, one of the natives that lived in one of the villages.

Ahsoka knew she hadn't lied for that had happened but it still troubled her to think of the many other events that had happened there.

Anakin noticed her uneasiness and decided to question her as soon as the meeting was over.

"We also believe that Death Watch has inhabited the planet. That being said makes this one of your secondary missions." Mace said.

"Make this not your main objective should you" Yoda said in his backwards some what confusing language.

"Yes Master." Anakin said smiling.

"One other thing we should mention. This is not to be a invasion, we want only you and your padawan accompanied by a small squad of clones to get in and get out as fast and quietly as possible." Mace said with a most serious look on his face.

"Ha, thats our specialty!" Ahsoka said joking.

Anakin was slightly embarrassed that his padawan had spoken when not spoken to.

Plo Koon on the other hand had found her joke funny and was smiling under his mask.

"That is a very brave move on your behalf young Tano" Master Windu said with the least bit of happiness on his face.

Ahsoka, realizing she had made a mistake, lost her smile and it quickly turned into a frown.

"Sorry for Ahsoka's misbehavior Masters" Anakin said still embarrassed.

"You are dismissed" Windu said gesturing his hand towards the door.

As soon as they were out side Anakin exploded.

"Never speak without permission, Ahsoka! Especially in front of the council!" Anakin raged at his padawan.

"I'm sorry! I was just joking around!" She said slightly upset that Anakin didn't find her joke funny and that she had gotten in trouble.

"Besides that, what really happened on Carlac?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing!" She almost screamed at him,"Sorry for yelling, Master"

"Ahsoka, don't lie to me, I know something happened to you there." He said unfolding his arms,

"I almost lost my life there…" She said hoping that was enough to convince him that that was what had been on her mind.

"And how is that? We haven't been assigned on a mission there" He said crossing his arms knowing he was on to something.

"Senator Lux Bonterrie stunned me just before we hit light speed to Couriscant and changed the navigation settings for Carlac….He had busyness with someone" She said looking up at her concerned master.

"What does that have to do with you almost losing your life?" He asked really concerned now.

"Well it seems that particular individual had a grudge against jedi and they discovered my true identity and was about to kill me until R2 made a destraction and got his attention." She said not wanting to tell the rest of the story.

"Oh..sorry Snips.." He said unfolding his arms once again with a more of a caring look on his face this time,"Is there anything going on between you and.."

He was cut off.

"NO!" She said quickly and nervously,"I mean..attachment is forbidden"

"Ok, I didn't mean to anger you" Anakin said shocked at her outburst.

"No it wasn't your fault, you were just looking out for me.." She said looking down ashamed of herself.

"Well..lets get the men ready.." He said starting to turn to walk away.

"Yes Master.." She said still looking down as they walked away towards the hanger.


	6. The Truth

Ahsoka didn't say much after her master had asked that dreaded question. She hoped he would never ask anything like that again.

By the time they had reached the hanger, Ahsoka had cooled herself down, but it still worried her to know her master suspected something even though nothing was going on between them.

Anakins firm voice shook Ahsoka out of her thoughts as he said

"Ok men! We are going to be taking a visit to Carlac, We have reports that there is a small separatist base that we have to take out, along side that, we have come to the conclusion that Death Watch has populated one side of the planet giving us a two for one mission."

"I'll have to cruisers ready for take off immediately!" Rex replied in his also firm voice.

"No, there is no need for that. This is to be a small attack, not an invasion. Only me, Commander Tano, and you along side a few other clones will be embarking on this adventure." Anakin said pointing his finger at Rex as he talked.

"Yes General!" Rex replied jumping to attention.

"You may choose the men you think are fit for this task." Anakin said turning to walk away.

Rex nodded slightly and turned to his men starting to think who would be best for this mission.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked side by side. Ahsoka was watching her feet as they walked. Neither of the two had said a word to each other since their little argument.

Anakin started to seem uneasy. He didn't like the silence any more than she did, so he spoke up

"Are you set for the long flight?" He asked looking half way down at his padawan.

All she did was nod.

"It's along flight, do you think you'll be able to handle it?" He asked upset that she didn't talk.

She simply nodded her head once more.

"Come on Ahsoka, why are you mad at me?" He said stopping and grabbing her shoulder.

"I'm not…Master" She said still looking down.

She looked so pitiful! Not the slightest smile or grin came to her face. Anakin hated seeing his padawan in such a manner.

"Then what is bothering you?" He said more concerned this time. He walked her over to a box where they sat on top of it so they could talk with a little more relaxation.

"Nothing…" She said as she sat down.

"Ahsoka.." He said letting her know he was being serious of the matter at hand.

"It's just…hard being a padawan…most teenage girls my age have boyfriends… but me…I can't even allow that thought to cross my mind without risking my position as a jedi…" She said with a single tear rolling off the tip of her nose to meet the cold, hard floor.

Anakin knew where she was coming from. He to had experienced the same thing when he had been her age.

"Ahsoka…Who is it?" He asked patting her back.

"Lux…" She said looking up to him revealing her pinkish red eyes from crying.

"Will you please tell me what really happened on Carlac?" He asked.

"When Lux took me to Carlac, Death watched surrounded us as we stood outside the ship…He had busyness with them…We freaked out when they asked who I was, and to cover up my true identity, I said I was…his betrothed…"She said pausing to take a breathe.

"Ahsoka, I didn't know.." But he was cut off

"To make it look more convincing when the death watch leader entered the tent we were in, he….kissed me…" She said afraid her master would be mad at her for acting so childish.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Master! I know I failed you and the whole jedi order!" She said crying more tears than before now.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. It was not my place to yell at you." He said.

By now he was deciphering whether or not he should hint at his and Padme's marriage. It would be a risky move but he felt he could trust her.

"I know how you feel.." He said looking down at the floor himself.

"You do?" She asked confused.

"Yes..It may be hard to believe but i was the padawan once before too." He said looking up and smiling at her.

She smiled back and knew by the look on his face that he wouldn't mention it to anyone.

"I too had what you kids call now days, a crush on someone" He was taking a very large risk of revealing his secret.

"Really! Who?" She said in a most surprised voice.

"Thats not important, what I'm trying to say is, everyone at some time experiences what it feels like to like someone." He said looking at her.

"But attachment is forbidden" She reminded him.

"Yes but just because you are attracted to a certain being doesn't mean you love them" He said turning to the floor again,"Now come on, we should be preparing the ship.

* * *

><p>It was their last night in the temple before they would leave for their mission. Anakin and Ahsoka had started talking again after their little talk which made Anakin feel better.<p>

As they slept in the Master, Padawan quarters, Anakin started to squirm roughly in his sleep. Uh Oh! He was having another nightmare.

_Padme' laid there with her eyes closed panting heavily as she spoke saying_

_"Obi-wan.." She said opening her eyes still panting like she had been running for many miles none stop._

_He saw obi-wan looking down at her waiting for her to complete her sentence. In his arms Anakin noticed he was holding a baby. What was Obi-wan doing along side Padme' with a baby in his arms?_

_"Theres good in him.." She said painting a little harder now,"I know…I know theres…still…" but before she could finish her sentence she breathed her last breathe._

"PADME'! PADME'!" He yelled in his sleep.

Ahsoka was scared out of her mind now. Why was Anakin screaming Padme'? What was his dream about this time?

"Master!" She screamed shaking him," Master wake up! Your dreaming!"

Anakin shot up in his bed and force pulled his light saber to him from the night stand and ignited it. When he saw it was Ahsoka, he deactivated it and set it beside him and pulled his legs near hugging them as he started to cry.

Ahsoka sat at the edge of his bottom bunk and put one arm around him and put the other on his shoulder giving him a small hug of comfort.

"She died.." He said still resting his head on his knees.

"Padme'?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes.." He said as he looked at her,"I'm sorry but I must go check on her Snips"

He said getting up and grabbing his jedi cloak.

"Is she the one you loved?" Ahsoka asked looking at him as he was about to walk out the door.

"Yes…" He answered then went out the door leaving Ashoka shocked

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end for a little while! I hope these were ok! This is my first fanfic so cut me some slack! :)<strong>


	7. I Need Sleep

**I know I said that would be it for a while but I decided to write one more chapter :D I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Anakin rushed to the hanger as quickly as he could. He wasn't sure what his dreams was exactly about but he knew that she had died and that was enough reason to frighten him.<p>

Anakin was normally picky about which speeder he took, but in this instance he took the first one he saw.

As he went flying out the door, all that was on his mind was Padme's safety.

He finally reached her apartment and barged in instantly. Normally he would knock but he knew c-3po would start talking and he didn't feel like talking to him right now.

He opened the door to Padme's bedroom and the light from the living room awakened her.

She sat up with half-closed eyes trying to make out who the blurry figure was that was entering her room.

"Ani.?" She asked rubbing her eyes trying to clear them a little.

"I'm to have awakened you but I just had to know!" He said calmer now that he knew she was safe.

"Whats going on?" She asked sitting up in her bed able to see clearer now that she was more awake.

"I had another dream…and it was about you.." He said sitting at the edge of her bed.

"What happened?" She asked scooting to the end of the bed to hug him up.

"You…died.." He said frowning looking her in the eyes.

Padme's mouth dropped open and she looked down away from his eyes and then turned and looked at him again and patted his knee.

"It was only a dream" She said looking him in the eyes now.

"Thats also what I thought about my mother.." He said as his thoughts trailed off back to his mothers death.

"I'm not going to die, Ani." She said patting his back this time.

"And how do you know?" He said angry this time.

She didn't say a thing. She hadn't expected him to ask that.

"It'll be alright.." She said trying to calm him down.

"I won't let this happen to you Padme'!" He said looking at her with a glare in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Across Courscant, The so called chancellor smiled. He could since Anakins hate, anger, fear and many more of his popular emotions.<p>

"I since Skywalker…He is letting his fear control him.." The chancellor said to his right-hand man.

"And why is that of any concern to us?" He asked.

"What concern is it to us! This could be the beginning of his betrayal to the jedi…if he was to turn, the Sith would become the most feared power in the universe!" The chancellor said looking at his assistant in shock that he didn't know Anakin concerned him so much.

"Do you really believe he will turn?" he asked walking over to the window.

"Yes.." The chancellor said smiling.

* * *

><p>It was the next day. Anakin walked in the jedi temple, his eyes bagging from lack of sleep. He had only got 3 hours of sleep all night! He just wanted to go to his and his padawan's quarters and sleep all day.<p>

When he finally got to their room, he slid the door open and found Ahsoka lying in her bed still asleep.

He couldn't believe she was still sleeping, so he decided to wake her up.

"Ahsoka, wake up!" He said shaking her.

She moaned and rolled over to face the wall.

"What time is it…" She asked in a half-asleep voice.

"0900…" He said looking at the clock like item sitting on his nightstand.

She moaned once more and sat up and looked at him revealing her tired looking eyes.

"Whoa! Whats wrong with you?" Anakin said shocked at the sight of his padawan.

" I couldn't sleep.." She said as she crawled down the ladder to her bunk,"I was to worried about you.."

"Oh…." He said sorta embarrassed that his actions had made his padawan get just as little sleep as he had.

"Was Padme' ok?" She asked him as she pulled her clothes out of her drawer.

"Yes…she was…" He said thinking back to his dream.

"You know I think she may like you.." Ahsoka said turning and smiling at her master.

"What gives you that idea?" He asked trying to think of a cover up.

"Well…she just always seems different around you…" Ahsoka said sitting down to finish talking.

"Oh, um…I guess I haven't noticed…" Anakin said wanting to change the subject but didn't know what to change it to.

"If you use to like her…You two may end up getting married someday haha!" Ahsoka joked not knowing that they already were.

"Ha ha, yeh…." Anakin said, really nervous now.

"Well i'm going to the refresher to get dressed" She said as she stood.

" I think I'm going to sleep…" He said laying down on his bunk.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes,"Sure thing" She said smiling and with that went into the refresher.

Anakin laid there trying to go to sleep while Ahsoka was in the refresher. No matter how hard he tried, sleep always seemed to slip out of his grasp!

"Uhg!" He moaned annoyingly that he couldn't sleep,"I have to sleep or it will kill me!"

Ahsoka came out in her usual outfit.

"I'm ready to leave for the mission, Master!' Ahsoka said cheerfully.

"The mission! I totally forgot about that!" He said hurriedly getting up to get dressed.

He didn't have time to bath so he brushed his teeth and got dressed in his everyday jedi out fit and finished getting ready to go while Ahsoka watched as he rushed around the room.

"Hurry up! We should have already been at the ship!' Ahsoka said just trying to stress her master out.

"I am Ahsoka!" He said angry at her comment

Ahsoka laughed knowing he was getting annoyed with her.

"Ok I'm ready! lets go!" He said grabbing his lightsaber with the force as he went out the door.

* * *

><p>Rex and the other men were readying the ship for take off when Anakin and Ahsoka came rushing in.<p>

Rex noticed Anakin's baggy eyes and knew something was up, but as much as he wanted to ask, he knew it would be best to remain quiet.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. forgetful forgot about the mission." Ahsoka said smiling at Rex nudging her head towards Anakin.

Anakin gave her a not so kind look and walked in the ship.

"Is everything ready to go, Rex?" Anakin asked looking over the ship and crew.

"Yes sir!" Rex said jumping to attention.

"Well then lets not keep Dooku waiting." Anakin said with a side grinning on his face.

"Anakin!" shouted Obi-wan from behind him.

Anakin turned to see what he may want.

"Be careful, remember what happened last time we assaulted Dooku" Obi-wan said referring to Anakin's robotic hand.

"I have grown some what wiser since then" Anakin said smiling.

"You too Padawan Tano" said Obi-wan still a little nervous that the reckless duo were confronting Dooku without him.

"Yes Master" Ahsoka said as she bowed

"May the force be with you" Obi-wan said hinting at them that they should be leaving

"Thank you master" They both said simultaneously bowing, then they walked into the ship and took off to Carlac.

"We're ready for light speed" Rex said in a firm voice.

"Hit it" Anakin said looking at him smiling.

Rex hit the botton and they were off

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a comment what you thought about it!<strong>


	8. Trust Is A Powerful Thing

**Well, once again here I am updating when I said I wouldn't for a while! This chapter was really fun to write and I think it is one of the better one's in my opinion! This time Anakin see's really far into the future, but I guess you'll just have to read to find out just how far :)**

* * *

><p>Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and all the other clones sat in silence as the ship flew in the blue space tube known as "Light Speed"<p>

Ahsoka started drumming her fingers in a little tune she had come up with.

Anakin noticed her boredom and wanted to entertain her but he didn't know how, he himself was getting bored too.

"Well we have a couple of hours till we reach Carlac, might as well get some rest." Rex said taking off his helmet setting it aside as he propped his feet up getting in a relaxed potion.

"I believe I'll go in the back and take a nap. Snips, you might want to do the same" Anakin suggested as he got up and headed toward the door.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm fine." She replied smiling at him.

"Alright.." Anakin said turning to walk out the door. Why didn't she want to sleep if she was so tired before? So he thought it was just her trying to prove her strength.

When he finally made it to the resting area, he noticed the only place to lay down was on the sofa like piece of furniture. He was so tired he didn't care where he had to sleep.

He lay there listening to the other clones talk and cut up threw the wall in the room next to his and only moments later that he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>There was a handless boy, probably the age of 17 or so it looked. He was out over a deep hole that looked endless holding on for dear life.<em>

_On the platform next to the pole the boy was standing on was the same dark suited man he had seen in one of his past dreams. The man walked closer to the boy with the missing hand._

_"There is no escape" The masked man said as the handless boy back away from him," Don't make me destroy you! Luke you have not yet realized your importance! You have only begun to discover your power! Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this constructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy!"_

_"I'll never join you!" the handless boy screamed._

_"If you only knew the power of the dark side! Obi-wan never told you what happened to your father…" He said with a clutched fist._

_"He told me enough!" The boy yelled falling onto a smaller pole just right beneath the one he had been crawling on,"He told me you killed him!"_

_"No, I am your father." The masked man said._

_The boy could not believe what he was hearing! A look of fear, confusion, and hate covered his face as he stared at the masked man in awe._

_"No…NO…Thats not true! Thats impossible!" The boy screamed._

_"Search your feelings! You know it to be true!" The man said with power booming in his voice._

_"NOOOOOO! NOOO!" He screamed once more almost in tears. His father, whom he assumed was dead, was alive and standing right in front of him but was consumed by the dark side._

_"Luke, you can destroy the emperor, he has fore seen this, it is your destiny! Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son!" The masked man said with his hand reaching out for the boys._

_The boy looked down at what appeared to be a never ending hole of darkness, then looked back up to see the masked man as he said._

_"Come with me! It is the only way!"_

_Then once more he looked down, and let go falling into the hole as the masked man watched._

* * *

><p>"Sir! Sir! Wake up! Your having a dream!" Rex shook him trying to awake the moaning jedi.<p>

Anakin gasped as he sat up seeing Rex along with the other clones and Ashoka standing around the couch like furniture piece with fear and worry filling their eyes.

"Are..you, alright sir?" Rex asked after a few seconds of nothing but heavy panting from the scared general filling the room.

"Yah…I'm….Alright…" Anakin said as he lay back down putting a arm over his head.

Ahsoka looked at Rex and gave him a 'let me talk to him' look.

Rex nodded and motioned for the other men to leave as well.

Ahsoka sat down on the sofa and looked down at her hands as she tapped her fingers.

"You know…When I was at the temple as a young padawan, I often had nightmares of my parents abandoning me.." She started, sadness filling her words as she had flash backs of her parents leaving her," I was scared half to death. I didn't know who to trust or who to believe. Master Plo helped me though… He said when I have nightmares that I shouldn't panic and fret, but that I should awake the next day and think of things that make me happy and to talk to people who bring joy to me when I'm around them…" She finished.

"Please, Master, talk about it. You can never overcome fear alone." She said looking over at him. He still laid there, arm over head.

"Luke…" He said in a mumble.

"Luke?" She asked confused.

"That was the name of the masked mans victim…He tried to turn him, but he gave his life before he could even think about saying yes…" He said taking the arm off his head.

"Masked man?" Ahsoka asked slightly excited that she was finally getting something out of him.

"Yes…He is a Sith, with power like I have never seen before…" He said sitting up now as he bent over putting his face in his hands.

Ahsoka scooted over beside him and slowly patted his shoulder bringing comfort to her shaking master.

"Don't worry…It was only a dream.." She said trying to catch a look at his face to see wether or not he had been crying.

"Thats what I thought before!" He said screaming at her. He was facing her now revealing the anger the spread across his face making it appear blood red.

"I'm sorry…" She said looking away from his red tainted face. She was really curious now! What did he mean, "Before"? _I guess thats a question I'll have to asked later_, she thought to herself.

"I since your curiosity.." He said, his eyes closed, trying to relax himself.

Ahsoka didn't say a word. She tried shielding her thoughts.

"I had dreams of my mother…I dreamt of her…dying at the hands of tuskin raiders.." He said, making his words fast for he didn't want to remember that horrible day when his dreams had come true.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry.." She said embarrassed that she had thought something like that without shielding her thoughts

"No… as my padawan, it is your place to know… I traveled to Tatooine in hope that my dreams were wrong…I was to late…She died in my arms in the camp of the animals that had captured her…" He said grimly.

'I'm.." She started but was cut off.

"And then…I killed them….Every single one of them! And not only the men…but the women..and the children too!" He said, anger filling his voice again.

Ahsoka's eyes were wide open. She felt like she had let her jaw drop to the floor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! How could the chosen one use his anger so violently? Jedi aren't to use their anger at all and he had used his to slaughter an entire tuskin camp.

"Ahsoka, It was the worst mistake I could have ever made…Please promise me you won't do anything like that" He said looking her dead in her fearful eyes as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I promise," She said nodding her head and putting a hand on his knee.

"If I could only go back to that day.." He said unable to continue his sentence.

"Anger is just a part of life, every jedi has used anger in some form before." She said trying to take away some of the guilt he was still engulfed in.

"Yah, but are the other jedi the chosen one!" He asked with anger in his voice once again.

Ahsoka hadn't thought about that.

"No, but just because your the chosen one does not give you any less reason than it does the other jedi.." She said encouragingly.

"Thank you" He said looking at her again.

"For what?"

"It is because of you that my vision is now clear, it is because of you that my guilt isn't a burden to me.." He said.

"It's only from your teachings, Master" She said nodding her head meaning it in a bow," Lets go, we should be arriving at Carlac any minute now." She said standing up.

As he did the same, they walked out the door both a little stronger than they were just moments before.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly think this is the best chapter! We hear about Ahsoka and her past problems and Anakin's present problems and master padawan bonding time and..I just love it! There's so much in this chapter! I hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	9. A Familiar Presence

**Here it is! The ninth chapter! This one was a little harder to write than the others :( but I think it came out ok! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the piloting area where all the clones were sitting. Rex heard them enter and turned to see them. He noticed something was different about them.<p>

"We should be arriving at Ccarlac any moment now, general." Rex said putting his helmet on as he stood to get out of the pilot seat.

Anakin nodded and sat in the pilot seat taking the controls.

All the men were preparing their gear. Some were scruffing up their armor with a blackish, greenish, brownish paint like substance to give them a little better camouflage.

As the ship came out of hyper space, Carlac came into view.

"There it is, the snow infested space ball." Ahsoka said jokingly.

Anakin smirked at her sarcasm.

The ship landed just a few miles away from the droid base.

"Rex, are you and your men ready?" Anakin asked getting up from his seat and turning to face Rex.

"Yes sir!" Rex replied straightening up.

"Ahsoka.." Anakin said turning to her.

"Hm?" Ahsoka asked, she hadn't been paying attention, she was lost in thought thinking about the last time she had visited this ice ball.

"Rex, I think me and Ahsoka need to talk in private." He said

Rex nodded and led the men out.

"Ahsoka, I know you didn't have to great of a past here but you have to put your past behind you" He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know master" She said looking at him.

"Then what is it?" He asked concerned.

"I since a familiar presence, one I haven't felt for a while.." She said closing her eyes trying to make out who it was.

"Well…stay sharp and keep your eyes open…" He said looking at her more concerned.

"Yes master" She said as they both turned to exit the room.

"The men are ready and waiting general!" Rex said as he turned to face the two jedi as they entered the room.

"Good," He said walking over to a control panel on the wall,"Lets go." He said as he pressed the bottom opening the door releasing all the warm air out and letting all the cold air in.

"You heard the general men now lets move!" Rex said motioning his hand.

* * *

><p>"Captain, our guest have arrived." Dooku said as he faced the big window with his eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his back.<p>

"What do we do?" The droid said with his very high pitch mechanical voice.

"Prepare your men for battle, Skywalker is very bold, he is known to do the unexpected." Dooku said as he turned and started to walk to his desk.

"But sir only a small cargo ship landed.?" The droid said slightly confused as to why they should be in invasion formation under all circumstances.

"Yes, but a jedi knight was on that ship." He said ignoring the droids ignorance.

"Should we send a squad out to check it out?" The droid asked.

"No, we will let him come to us, when you have captured the jedi I want you to bring him to me, exterminate the rest." He said finishing the conversation.

"Roger roger." The droid replied a he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The crew walked in the thick snow without saying a word. Anakin noticed Ahsoka growing more uneasy as they got closer to their objective.<p>

"Is everything alright?" Anakin said without turning to look at her.

She took a glance towards him but turned her head almost as soon as she could make out his face.

"Yes, the presence I felt earlier is much stronger than before and has become more clear.." She said closing her eyes and putting a hand of her head trying to think who it might be. It couldn't be Lux, he had left and moved onward.

"Can you make out who it is?" Anakin asked turning to look at her now.

"No." She said opening her eyes and taking her hand off her head as she looked at the brisk white snow.

They walked in silence once again. Ahsoka's nose was becoming red and runny, as was Anakin's. The cold wind beat hard down on their bear faces, all except for the clones who's heads were covered by their helmets.

I seemed as if they had walked for hours but in reality they had only walked about 45 minutes. All of them were becoming tired and cold, the thick snow was a struggle to walk threw and the wind grew harsher and harsher as night grew near.

"Hold up men, we will be camping here for the night, so lets set up the tents." Anakin said turning and holding his fist up in the stop signal.

Their were seven people in the group and only three tents which ment three clones would be in one tent, Anakin and Rex would be in another, and Ahsoka, being a girl, would have her own private tent.

While a few set up the tents, the rest gathered wood for a fire, if they could get one started.

By the time they had the tents set and ready and had the fire going, night had fallen into a deep dark star filled night.

They sat around the fire talking and cutting up. Some were eating and some were making jokes; Ahsoka, on the other hand, was just sitting there alone on a log bent over with her elbows on her knees as she moved a stick threw the snow drawing little pictures.

She couldn't stop thinking about the last time she had been here and the presence that had occupied her thoughts earlier.

Anakin looked up laughing at a joke one of the troopers had told and noticed his padawan sitting all by herself.

As he got up to walk over to her he told Rex he would be back.

He sat beside her watching as she drew little pictures and tried to enter her thoughts to see what was on her mind.

"Master, I have my thoughts shielded this time.." She said not even looking up or smiling.

"Oh.." He said looking into the fire,"Ahsoka, everything will be alright." He said as he scooted closer to her putting a arm on her shoulder.

"I know, I've heard you say that a million times" She said pushing a small grin on her face.

"And how does it turn out?" He asked taking his hand off her shoulder to cross his arms to keep warm.

"Well, most of the time, bad" She said turning to smile at him this time.

"Haha very funny, Snips" He said," Ahsoka your young, and if you think it's hard now, you just wait until you get old like your master…" He said chuckling at his calling himself old.

She let a small laugh.

"Did you ever have troubles like this when you were my age?" She finally blurted out.

"Yes, I had dreams of my mothers death, they came quit oftenly.." He said his eyes starting to swell from fighting back tears.

"What about your…..love life…." She finally blurted out saying the last part fast.

"What?" Anakin asked nervously as he started to shake a little.

"You said you liked senator Amidala when you were a padawan, how did all that turn out?" She asked very curious.

"Umm.." He said shielding his thoughts just in case she tried to read them,"We..became really close friends!"

"Really? How close?" She said smiling, she knew she was onto something.

"Close!" Anakin said with a little more volume in his voice, he didn't want to give away the secret of he and Padme's marriage.

"OK! Sheesh! Calm down Skyguy!" She said shocked.

"I'm sorry I had no reason to yell" He said .

"It's ok, getting in trouble is what I'm best at!" She said smiling.

Anakin smiled as he got up to speak to the men.

"Ok men, we have a long day ahead of us, so lets get some shut eye!" He said.

"Sir yes sir!" The clones replied in unison.

Ahsoka was just about to enter her tent when she heard Anakin talking to her.

"Ahsoka!" He yelled as she turned to face him,"Don't worry" He said winking at her.

"I'll try" She said smiling back as he turned to walk to he and Rex's tent.

She stood there and watched as he went into the tent and then turned to enter her own

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Ahsoka's starting to get more clues about Anakin and Padme's secret marriage! Will Anakin tell her or let her find out for herself? I guess we will just have to wait and see! :D<strong>


	10. Don't Let Your Feelings Blind You

**Here it is! The big one o! I have had fun writing this! This chapter will bring big surprises I can assure you! I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p>Anakin slept on one side of the tent while Rex slept on the other side. There was a flap hanging from the roof of the tent hanging between the two to give them some privacy.<p>

Anakin couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about how close Ahsoka was to finding out about him and Padme'.

Rex had already fallen into a deep sleep and his snores was another thing that had kept him awake.

Anakin couldn't handle it any longer, all the thoughts spinning around in his head and the loud snoring of Rex was enough to drive him crazy. He got up and walked as quietly as he could outside.

Smoke was still coming out from under neath the burnt twigs they had used to start a small fire, most of which were only ashes now. He could hear a couple of the other clones snoring too so he figured it must be a clone thing.

Anakin went and sat down on a stump by the fire wood they had gathered and started putting some in the fire pit to start a small fire. As he was picking up the sticks, he suddenly felt a sharp pain flow threw his hand. A splinter had stuck his hand.

"Uhg!" He moaned slightly louder than he had intended it to come out.

He heard someone shuffle in their tent from hearing the noise. Anakin pulled the splinter out and sat the sticks in the fire being quieter than before now that he knew someone was a light sleeper.

Not long after he had got the fire going he heard a tent flap open. He turned to see who it was, and to his surprise it was Ahsoka.

"Hey, Snips, what are you doing up?" He whispered as he scooted over giving her a spot to sit.

"I couldn't sleep…" She said quietly.

"Whats on your mind?" He whispered back as she sat down beside him.

"Not knowing who it is I felt earlier is driving me crazy!" She said in a more normal toned voice.

"Shh! You might wake the clones.." He whispered, all the men were still asleep.

"Sorry.." She said as the blue spots on her lekku darkened which is the togrutian way of blushing.

"Can you feel any kind of bond between you and this person?" Anakin asked smiling to himself, he found it funny how her species blushed.

"A small one…" She said nervously, a bond normally only formed when a attachment or strong friendship or loyalty was with one another.

Anakin's smile disappeared as she spoke her words.

"What's the bond based upon?" He asked.

"I can't tell…" She said looking at the flames of the fire as they jumped up and down and curled.

Anakin did the same. His padawan had a bond with someone else besides him! Jedi only make senseable bonds between master and padawan. Who could she have a bond with on this planet?

"You still don't know who it is?" He asked.

"Master, if I knew I wouldn't be awake right now." She said smiling.

"Oh…yah.." He said feeling like an idiot for asking such a stupid question.

The nights on Carlac weren't as long as on most planets and the sun was already rising.

"Well I guess we should be getting the men up, we need to leave before the sun comes up." He said as he stood looking down at her as she did the same,"If you sense anything out of the ordinary, let me know"

"Yes father." She said jokingly as she smiled.

When all the men were ready and had all the tents bagged up and the remains of the fire had been covered up by snow, they set off.

Some of the clones were sluggish, they weren't use to the short nights of Carlac.

They were a quarter a mile away when they started smelling gases from the base. Anakin was on one side of the road with two clones while Ahsoka was on the other side with Rex and two other clones.

Anakin pushed the bottom on his comlink and whispered the plan, they were close enough that they could be heard if they were to talk to loud.

"You see those windows with the closed flaps?" He asked as he pointed slightly to them.

"Yes" Rex and Ahsoka replied.

"They use them to throw out garbage, we are going to enter threw them, once a droid opens it to dump the trash we will enter ." He said looking over at them.

"Really? Thats your plan?" Ahsoka asked as if that was the worst plan he had ever come up with.

"Yes! By the way, make sure you take the droid out as quietly as possible." He reminded.

"Gotcha!" She said smiling, as if she didn't already know.

The two groups moved up using the small, odd shaped trees to hide behind.

When they finally reach the wall, a droid opened the window and dropped out garbage just as Anakin had said they would, and they made their entrance. They pulled the droids head off not wanting to make noise with their lightsabers or blaster.

As soon as the head was off they heard a beeping sound.

"Bomb!" Anakin yelled as he force pushed the droid away from them.

As soon as it blew up a loud alarm started to sound and a droid spoke.

"Explosion in sector 628 detected, explosion in sector 628 detected" The droid repeated five times.

"How did that happen!" Rex asked as they got off the floor.

"The bomb was placed inside his body and a cord was attached to his limbs so if anything pulled them off a bomb would be activated." Anakin said as he brushed dust off his clothes.

"How would the clankers think of something like that!" One clone asked in a yell.

"They didn't…." Anakin said lowering his head as he closed his eyes.

"Then who did?" Another clone asked.

"Dooku, he is here, he knew what we would try.." Anakin said as he raised his head and opened his eyes.

All the clones looked at each other in awe, they were not informed that a sith lord was in the facility.

"What are we going to do? They know we are here." Rex asked.

"You and Ahsoka go, I'll deal with Dooku." He said.

"Master, you'll be killed if you engage Dooku alone! Please, let me go with you, I can help." Ahsoka pleaded.

"Snips, this isn't really…" He stopped as he turned and looked into her care filled eyes," Fine but stay close, Rex you and your men plant the bombs."

"Sir yes sir!" Rex snapped as he ran down the hall as the men followed.

Anakin and Ahsoka calmly walked down the halls of the base when they finally reached the big door that would take them to Dooku.

"Ahsoka, be patent," He said as he looked at his robotic arm, his impatience had caused him to loose his hand and he didn't want her to do the same.

She nodded slightly and then they entered the big room.

"Greetings, I have been awaiting your arrival." A figure said as he sat in a chair facing the opposite way as they were.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber, but Anakin put his arm in front of her letting her know to put her saber away.

"It's nice to see you again too" Anakin said sarcastically.

Dooku turned to face them as he said,"I believe I have something to show you"

He raised his hand and snapped and as soon as he did a door to the left of the jedi opened and two magna guard droids walked in holding a boy, a familiar boy. Lux!

"Lux!" Ahsoka said as she started for him but once again Anakin reached out his hand to stop her.

Lux just hung his head as the droids held him. He didn't look up once, he didn't make a sound.

"What have you done to him!" Ahsoka yelled at Dooku.

"I can assure you he will be alright…" Dooku said as he walked over to the big window and stood looking out it as he crossed his hands behind him,"On one condition.."

"And whats that?" Anakin asked.

"Hand over your padawan and your friend will be alright." Dooku said turning to face them.

"Never! I'll never give up Ahsoka!" Anakin said in fury that he would even suggest that.

"Well lets see what your padawan thinks should be done, youngling, what are your thoughts on the situation?" Dooku asked.

Ahsoka looked at Lux, then looked at Dooku, then looked at her master.

"Ahsoka don't let your feelings blind you." Anakin said to her.

"I'm sorry master…" She said as she walked over in front of Dooku putting her light sabers on his desk," I can't let him die.." She said hanging her head

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That was interesting! BTW, don't you just love cliff hangers? lol! I will probably be taking a good little break for a while, I want you to suffer by not knowing what will happen next! muhahaha! I'm so evil!<strong>


	11. I Am A Jedi

**It's finally here! I have had this one written for a while but I wanted you to suffer! But suffering time is over! BTW! I am sorry for the lack of good grammar and bad spelling! I have never been good at neither of the two :( anyway! enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I'm sorry master…" She said as she walked over in front of Dooku putting her light<p>

sabers on his desk,"I can't let him die.." She said hanging her head.

"Ahsoka, no! Ahsoka, you don't have to do this! It's what he's wanting! Please, don't!" He pleaded waving his hands in all kinds of motions.

Ahsoka didn't say a word, she only stood there, head hanging, in silence.

"Well done young one, your decision will be honored greatly." Dooku said smiling at his victory as he put a hand on the young togrutan's shoulder,"You have done your part, now I shall do mine."

He turned to the droids and nodded and they dragged the boy to Anakin and threw him to Anakin. Anakin caught him.

"Now before I ask you to leave, you must call off your attack." Dooku said.

* * *

><p>Rex ran behind a crate with his pistols ready. The droids red blaster bolts were pouring on the clones like a flood.<p>

Rex popped up and shot two of the droids before a droid shot at him almost hitting his shoulder forcing him to duck behind the crate again.

Suddenly another clone from the squad came running up to Rex and took cover behind the crate right next to his.

"Sir, we can't hold out much longer! We should either move forward or retreat!" The clone yelled over the loud shots of the blasters.

"No! We have to plant the bombs!" Rex yelled back, then his comlink started beeping,"Rex here!" He yelled over the blaster sounds.

"Rex….call off the attack…." Anakin said most depressedly.

Rex couldn't believe his ears but he had to follow orders,"Yes sir! Come on!"

"Where are we going!" The clone asked.

"We've been ordered to call off the attack!" He said as he ran back down the hall and around the corner and the clones followed.

* * *

><p>"Good." Dooku said smiling,"Now leave or I will have no other choice but to destroy her!"<p>

Anakin had the same look in his eye as he did when he had killed the tuskins on tatooine, one full of hate, anger, and lust for revenge.

"So be it" He said putting the boys arm around his neck to support the boy better as he turned and walked out the door.

Dooku smiled at his success,"You did the right thing.." Dooku told Ahsoka,"yes, I since your anger, your grief, they taunt you…but you do not use them, and for once in your life you have the opportunity to release them, but you don't do so.." He said closing his eyes.

She just stood beside him looking down at the floor. She knew he was right.

"Strike me down and your journey towards the dark side will be complete, unless you turn willingly…" He said smiling as he opened his eyes.

"No! I'm a jedi! I will never join you!" She said with a little anger in her voice.

"You won't be a jedi for long.." He said angry with her loyalty to the jedi code.

* * *

><p>Anakin and the clones, and Lux, walked down the halls to the door. The droids did not attack for they had heard how they were released by Doooku.<p>

"I'm sorry master jedi.." Lux mumbled quietly," I never intended for this to happen."

"I will save her.." Anakin said with the same glare in his eyes.

They reached the door and walked out into the deep snow. It had started snowing while they were in the base.

After about an hour of walking they finally reached the ship. The wounded clones went into the med bay section of the ship while the others went to lay down for a nap after their long battle.

Anakin however was piloting the ship when Rex came up behind and sat in the co-pilot chair.

"Sir, where is Ahsoka? I couldn't help but notice she wasn't here." Rex said as he flipped some switches preparing the ship for take off.

"She gave herself over to Dooku…" Anakin said with grief in his voice.

"What! Why!" Rex asked shocked.

"To save senator Bonterrie.." Anakin replied, he wasn't a big fan of the kid.

Rex frowned, he didn't know the kid and he already didn't like him.

"Notify the men, we are about to hit light speed." Anakin said pushing a few more bottoms and flipping the last few switched to prep the ship for hyper space.

Rex stood up quietly and turned head out the door to tell the men when Lux came.

"Excuse me." Lux said apologetically.

Rex gave him a mean look and walked past him bumping his shoulder.

Lux didn't know why the clone was mad at him but he had a good idea why Anakin was.

He walked over to the co-pilot seat and sat down.

"I know she meant a lot too you and I am truly sorry, if there is anything I can do, please inform me?" Lux said.

"Haven't you done enough!" Anakin said angrily.

"I never wanted this! She, means a lot to me too…" He said calmer as he looked down at his hands.

"Yeh your 'betrothed' told me all about your little adventure! How did her lips taste!" Anakin said very angry now.

"She is the one who came up with the betrothed stuff! And what was I suppose to do, they would have heard her and found out about her being a jedi earlier!" He said making a good point.

Anakin relized the kid had him there,"I'm sorry, it's just, all this has gotten to me."

"It's ok…" Lux said understandingly.

"Strap yourself in we are about to go into light speed." Anakin said, and as soon as Lux was fastened in they we gone.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka looked up worried.<p>

"Don't worry, your master is not one to loose a fight easily." Dooku said sensing his presence leaving the planet.

"My master won't fall for your tricks, dooku!" She said turning to him.

"We will see about that." He said smiling


	12. I Will Save You Ahsoka

**Two in one day! Your welcome! These two were shorter than the others but I uploaded two so be happy! :D enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Anakin and Lux sat in the piloting area. They had not spoken for a while.<p>

"Where was death watch?" Anakin finally asked.

"They turned me over to Dooku and then retreated to hide on some other outer rim planet." Lux said.

"Might you know which one?" Anakin asked.

"No.." He replied sadly, he wanted Death watch to die for what all they had done.

"Uhg! So far nothing has gone right on this mission!" Anakin growled angrily.

Lux didn't say anything.

"I'm going in the back to rest, wake me when we arrive." Anakin said as he got up and turned to walk out the door.

* * *

><p>Dooku sat in his chair by his desk while Ahsoka sat in the floor, legs crossed, trying to meditate. Dooku didn't really care what she did, he just needed her hostage to temp Anakin to turn to the dark side.<p>

"Why have you captured me if you were planning on letting me roam at free will?" Ahsoka asked, eyes closed, as she sat in the same legs-crossed position.

"You are of no concern to me, you are only part of my plan." Dooku said still sitting.

"Oh yah? And what plan is that?" She asked trying to get something out of him.

"You will learn in time," He said as his table comlink peeped. He got up and kneeled on one knee,"Yes master, you summoned me?"

_Dooku has a master_? Ahsoka thought to herself.

"Yes, I have come for a progress report on your mission.." The dark figure said in his deep voice.

Ahsoka got shivers hearing him speak, he wasn't like any Sith she had ever seen.

"I have the padawan, my master." Dooku said getting up and moving to sit in his chair now.

"Good, soon Skywalker will experience the full power of the dark side, he will be blinded by hate and guilt and he will have no choice but to turn.." The dark lord said.

So that was their plan! They wanted to turn Anakin to the dark side!

"Master, Skywalker is no longer as foolish and risk taking as he once was, do you still believe his betrayal to the jedi code is still inevitable?" Dooku asked.

"Yes, once Skywalker realizes the true power of the dark side, he will be over come." The dark lord said quite violently.

"Yes, master." Dooku said kneeling on one knee again and then the dark lord disappeared.

Ahsoka stood up infuriated.

"Anakin will never join you!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Those are some brave words for a prisoner of war." Dooku said standing.

"I am no prisoner!" She said force pulling her light sabers and igniting them," I am a jedi!"

Dooku just watched and smiled.

Suddenly a magna guard drove his staff into her back sending a burst of electricity into her body causing her to drop her light sabers and fall to the floor in pain.

The droids grabbed her by her arms and dragged her in front of Dooku's desk.

"I am sorry, but attempts of murder are not dealt with lightly behind the walls of this facility, take her away!" Dooku said roughly.

The droids dragged her down the hall and walked into a small elevator just outside Dooku's office.

When they reached the detention level deep under neath the surface, they threw her into a cell with no lantern to provide light and no bed or mat to lay down on. The cell consisted of a rough wet floor from a pipe leak just above her falling from the ceiling of the cell and moss that had cracked threw the concrete and started growing in the dark corners.

The droids locked her up and turned and started walking back to the elevator when someone in another cell reached out and grabbed the droids leg.

"Please! I haven't eaten in da…" He was cut off when the droid thrusted his electro staff into the poor, starving prisoners chest killing him instantly.

Ahsoka watched in horror," Master I know you can hear me.." She whispered to her self.

* * *

><p>Anakin tossed and turned in his sleep. Master, he kept hearing in his sleep.<p>

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled as he sat up from his sleep.

He had not had a bad dream, he was simply hearing Ahsoka talk to him threw their Master/Padawan bond, but he didn't know that.

Rex busted in the room without knocking.

"General, are you alright?" He asked, he had heard Anakin's moans in the other room.

"Yah, REX, I'm…fine" He said shaking his head trying to knock the voice out of his head. He still did not realize his padawan was trying to contact him threw their bond.

"Ok? We are about to land at Courscant" He said slightly confused, normally Ahsoka was there to explain Anakin's problems to Rex.

"Yes, of course, just give me a minute." Anakin said putting his elbows on his knees and putting his face in his hands.

Rex turned and walked out the door.

"Ahsoka, I will save you…" he said quietly to himself.

_I know_, Anakin heard in his head. Ahsoka had felt him threw the bond and he realized what was going on and it brought comfort to his heart to know she was ok.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending is bad but it was the best I could do! I hope you guys liked it! Please review!<strong>


	13. Explaining The Matter At Hand

**First off, I would like to thank everyone for the good reviews! I have been meaning to thank you guys for a while but always forget to add it in here! You guys are awesome! This chapter, I feel, is one of the better ones; I tried to up my grammar level and spelling! Note, I was writing this at like two in the morning last night so if anything sounds some what weird, you know why. This chapter was fun to write and I know I'm sorta straying away from the whole dreams point to the story so I was considering changing the title to "Dreams and Schemes" leave a comment what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>The ship jolted slightly as it left hyper space revealing the reddish black planet of Coruscant. Most of the clones were gathering there possessions preparing to land.<p>

Anakin piloted the ship with Rex as the co-pilot. Lux, on the other hand, stood behind them watching the planet grow nearer and nearer. He had never been to Coruscant so it would be an adventure in itself roaming around the busy streets.

"Hey kid," Rex said spinning his chair around to face Lux,"Don't talk to any one who isn't a clone or a jedi, got it?"

"Why?" Lux asked confused, raising one eyebrow.

"Because," Anakin spun his chair around to face him just as Rex had done,"If any one discovers you are a separatist senator, force knows what they will do to you."

Lux gulped deeply and nodded his head.

Ship landed on a floating platform where Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi-wan stood awaiting their arrival.

The ship door opened uncovering all the remaining crew.

Yoda looked down and closed his eyes, he could sense a overly large amount of anger as the door flew open.

Anakin walked over to the three jedi masters and bowed his head slightly.

"Your mission, a success was it?" Yoda asked looking up at the not so happy Anakin.

"Not entirely.." Anakin said crossing his arms.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Obi-wan asked unfolding his crossed arms as a worried look flooded his face.

"The station is still in tack, and death watch has fled to the outer rim…" Anakin said hesitant to mention Ahsoka's captivity.

"hmm, that is a problem.." Mace said putting his fist just under his mouth.

"Your padawan, with you she is not." Yoda said pointing his cain towards Anakin.

"Yes, she was…captured by Dooku, if we didn't leave, he would have…killed her.." Anakin said, his voice filled with great sorrow.

"Hmm, clouded we are, by the storm of the dark side, yes" Yoda said turning to walk back to the gunship.

The other jedi turned to follow when suddenly Anakin spoke up.

"Masters, I think you should know why she is being help captive.." Anakin said as he turned and motioned for Lux to come over to the group.

"Ahsoka gave herself to Dooku to save me.." Lux said looking down at Yoda.

"Hmm, feelings for you, does she?" Yoda asked the uneasy Lux.

"I-I'm not sure…" Lux stuttered starting to play with his hands to settle his jumpiness.

"Master, if it is ok, I would like to set off for a rescue mission.." Anakin said as they all started walking to the gunship now.

"No, a great amount of confusion I sense in you, Skywalker." Mace said turning to face the angry jedi knight as they entered the gunship.

The gunship doors closed and the ship took off roughly causing Lux to stumble a little.

"But, master, I can't just leave her there! There's no telling what Dooku may do to her!" Anakin said loudly. He hadn't always approved of their decisions but this time he really didn't approve.

"Agree with him I do, Until calm yourself you have, go nowhere will you." Yoda said closing his eyes once again. The anger he felt earlier had increased greatly in the short period of time.

Lux stood back quietly and watched nervously, he didn't want to get involved in this fight.

"Excuse us, young one, what might your name be?" Obi-wan asked unfolding one arm as he held out his hand pointing at the boy.

"I am senate Lux Bonterrie of Raxus." Lux said most politely as he bowed his head respecting the high ranking jedi.

"And just how did you end up here?" Mace asked.

"I was being held by Dooku when master Skywalker and his padawan found me and rescued me…" He replied.

"Thats when Ahsoka turned herself over to Dooku to have the senator freed." Anakin said crossing his arms still upset with her decision.

The three jedi masters exchanged looks, they weren't sure that the young separatist senator could be trusted.

"If you are part of Dooku's separatist alliance, then why were you being held by one of your own?" Obi-wan asked crossing his arms one more time.

"Dooku murdered my mother, Mina Bonterrie, and in lust for revenge I went searching for death watch hoping they could help me by killing him. Dooku discovered my plan and had me held hostage.." Lux said as the ship jolted as it landed in the docking bay for the jedi cruisers.

The three glanced at each other again with a more understanding look on their faces.

"If it isn't a problem, I would like to request that I stay at Padme' Amidala's apartment, she is a long time friend of my family's, being reacquainted with her would feel like home." Lux asked as he faced the jedi.

"If it be to your likings." Mace said nodding in approval.

Anakin didn't like the idea of him staying with Padme', his wife!

"Anakin, make sure the senator arrives safely at senator Amidala's apartment." Obi-wan ordered.

"Yes, master" Anakin said bowing his head in reverend," Lets go" Anakin said violently.

Lux boarded the ship and the door closed as the ship took off.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka sat, eyes closed, legs crossed, in the cell the droid guards had thrown her into. She had never been a fan of meditating, but she was so bored and anxious to do something that she had sunken this low.<p>

"Eno Uteta!" A strange green and yellow creature yelled in the cell next to hers.

Ahsoka didn't move a muscle, she was to concentrated on the force.

"Dist gona leango!" The creature shouted this time louder.

"Shut up!" A smuggler yelled back from another cell.

"Why don't you come a-a-and make me!" The creature said as he twitched and curled stuttering.

"If it wasn't for these bars I would come over there and kill you!" The smuggler yelled back.

Ahsoka raised her hand in the direction of the green and yellow creature and waved it in front of him causing him to fall on the floor asleep before he could argue back. As soon as the strange, twitchy creature was asleep, she waved her hand in front of the smuggler forcing him to sleep as well."

"Now, I finally have some peace and quiet…" Ahsoka said to herself as she breathed in deeply.

BANG! CRASH! A door opened loudly.

"Uhg! Now what!" Ahsoka said standing and walking to the bars. She grabbed the cell bars in her hands and stared down the hall way to see a droid with a plater with bowls of awful smelling soup in them for the prisoners to eat.

The droid walked down the hall sliding the bowls into the cells for the prisoners.

When he slide Ahsoka's soup over to her, she felt like she was about to throw up. She had never smelt anything so awful in her life, but she was so hungry.

The soup consisted of what looked like Bantha meat, Gungan tongue, Goober fish flesh and Asyyyriak legs.

She finally brewed up the courage to eat the nasty slime the droid had brought her.

As soon as she took her first bight she felt it coming back up. She ran in the corner of the cell and bent over regurgitating the horrific soup. She wiped her mouth and walked back over to the tray.

"I have to eat! If I don't eat, things will only get worse.." She told herself and then once again she took another bite, this time swallowing it before she could get a good taste of it.

What little taste she had gotten sent shivers down her spine as she took another bite.

"Anakin, please hurry!" She said out loud, looking up at the roof of the building

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya' think! I thought it was pretty good for being two A.M. haha! Once again I want to remind you to leave a comment what you think about the possible new title! The reason I'm planning on changing it is because Anakin's dreams are starting to die down and now it's Ahsoka and Lux that have practically taken over the story. Don't get me wrong, Anakin is still going to have dreams just not as often; In fact I have a dream planned out for an up coming chapter *Hint Hint* Anyway! Review!<strong>


	14. Close to Home

**Sorry if this one has really bad grammar in it! I took forever to write and it was once again, almost two in the morning when I wrote it! I hope it's ok though! By the way, I know it has alot to do with Lux and Ahsoka but honestly I wouldn't call it a Luxsoka match up; sorry to ruin it for ya! Anyway I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

><p>The speeder landed outside the senators house not long after Lux had requested to stay.<p>

The door slid open uncovering a slightly annoyed Anakin and a uneasy Lux. Anakin hadn't said much since Lux had asked if he could stay with Padme'.

The two walked out onto the landing platform and to the door. Anakin reached over and rang the door bell. Just moments later C-3po came to open the door.

"Master Ani! You have returned at last!" 3po said excitedly, not even noticing Lux.

"Yes, it's good to see you to 3po, Senator Lux here has requested he stay with Padme' to get a little taste of home.." Anakin said, his teeth grit tightly.

3po looked over at the boy and then back at Anakin.

"Why certainly, this way." 3po said turning as he motioned his hand for the two to follow.

When Lux stepped into the living area of the apartment, he felt as if he were going to choke. It reminded him of his home more than he had imagined! The fancy furniture, the nice rugs, the balconies that with held beautiful view of the city, it was all so overwhelming to him.

"Wow!" Lux said quite loudly, then he turned to find Anakin looking at him as if he were some kind of freak. Suddenly his cheeks became as red as the blade of a sith lightsaber.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable, I shall go get Mrs. Padme'." 3po said, then he turned and went into the other room.

Anakin and Lux sat on opposite sofa's. The room was filled with silence, not a single word or noise was heard.

Lux started to feel uncomfortable again and with out noticing, he started taping his foot.

Anakin had almost reached his limited, the noise of Lux taping his foot was driving Anakin crazy, but before he could say a word 3po entered with Padme' following closely behind.

When Anakin saw Padme', he stood to his feet, being a gentlemen of course. Lux realized what Anakin was doing and did the same, until he saw Anakin embrace Padm'e in a hug.

Lux stood there waiting for the hug to end, but the couple would not break apart! He finally grew impatient and cleared his throat reminding them he was in the room.

"Oh! Excuse my actions senator.." Anakin said releasing her as he smiled.

"No need for apologizing, I just have that affect on people!" She said smiling back.

Lux stood there watching and listening, starting to grow desperate now.

"Lux, what are you doing here?" Padme' asked walking over to talk to him face to face.

"I have come to request your permission to stay here until the jedi have this mess figured out." Lux replied as the trio sat down on the sofa's.

"Mess? What's going on?" Padme' said sitting up straight now.

"Ahsoka and I were sent on a mission to Car.." Anakin started but was cut off by his fretful wife.

"Where is Ahsoka by the way? I couldn't help but notice she wasn't with you." Padme' said sitting back to relax.

"Thats what I was getting to, we were sent to Carlac to destroy a separatist base when we found Lux in the hands of Dooku.." Anakin said.

Padme' gasped and put one hand on Lux's knee as she turned to face him.

"O my, Lux are you ok?" She asked her entire face filled with fear.

"Yes, I am, but now we have a bigger problem.." Lux looked down sadly.

Padme' could tell something had happened, something bad, and it had happened to Ahsoka.

"What happened to her?" Padm'e asked fearing she had ben killed.

"Dooku demanded I give her over to her or Senator Lux here would be killed…She is being held hostage.." Anakin said, also looking down at the floor trying to hide his sad filled face.

Padm'e got up and walked over to the couch were the depressed jedi sat.

"So when are you going to rescue her?" Padme' asked putting one hand on Anakin's shoulder to comfort him.

"The council doesn't believe i'm focused enough to set out on a successful rescue mission.." Anakin said turning to look at her. Now anger filled his deep blue eyes.

Padme' was almost convince they were filled with fire.

"What! Why?" Padme' asked, almost mad herself. How could the council not trust him, he was the chosen one!

"I don't know..now is it ok if Lux stays here? He claims it will be as close to home as he can get.." Anakin said sarcastically.

Padme' elbowed his ribs for making fun of the young boy.

"Yes, it certainly will be ok! You can sleep in the guest room, 3po, take him to the guest bedroom please." She asked politely.

"Yes, Mrs.!" 3po said leading the boy into the other room.

As soon as the two were gone Anakin and Padme' embraced into a kiss.

"I've missed you so much…" Padme' said as the separated their lips.

"I've missed you two.." He replied as a worried look came across his face.

"Don't worry, Lux is a rather charming young man, he wouldn't try anything!" She said unbelieving that he would even think such a thing.

"Maybe.." He said as he stood to leave the room,"Well I had better get going, if i'm gone to long the council might suspect something."

"Well, then good by, master jedi.." She said winking at her smiling husband.

"Good bye, Seantor.." He said bowing to his smiling wife and then he left.

* * *

><p>Night time fell quickly.<p>

Anakin had returned to the jedi temple and was asleep when he started to dream again.

_Anakin came rushing into the chancellors office to find Mace Windu with his purple blade pointed right at Palpatine's neck as the chancellor lay on the floor._

_"You are under arrest, my lord." Mace said fiercely._

_"Anakin, I told you it would come to this!" The chancellor said with a tired voice,"I was right..the jedi are taking over!"_

_Anakin's eyes were dark and his face was filled with anger and confusion._

_"The oppression of the sith will never return, you have lost!" Mace said still aiming his lightsaber at the sith lord._

_"No..No, no, you will die!" The sith lord yelled as he forced lightning out of the tips of his finger towards the jedi," He's a traitor!"_

_"He.. is the traitor, aahh!" Mace said fighting bac the force lighting with all his strength._

_"I have the power to save the one you love! You must choose!" The sith lord said growing weaker._

_At that point it was as if something had snapped inside Anakin. His body was over come with the presence of the dark side._

_"Don't listen to him, Anakin! Aaww!" Mace said still fighting back the lightning._

_"Don't let him kill me…" The sith lord said grower even weaker,"I can't hold it any longer..I-I-I-I-I can't.. I-I-I I'm to weak…Anakin! Ankin help me! I-I-I-I can't hold on any longer, I-I-I can't any longer…"_

_"I'm going to end this once and for all!" Mace said getting ready to strike down the sith lord._

_"You can't! He must stand trial!" Anakin said as the dark side consumed every last bit of his body._

_"He has control of the senate and the court! He's to dangerous to be left alive!" Mace said._

_"I'm to weak…Don't kill me, please.." The sith lord pleaded._

_"It's not the jedi way! He must live!" Anakin said._

_Mace raised his hand back about to kill the fallen sith lord._

_"Please don't!" The sith begged._

_"I need him!" Anakin yelled._

_Mace raised his lightsaber higher._

_"Please don't!" The chancellor begged one last time._

_Just as Mace swung his light saber forward to end it all, Anakin chopped off his hand to block his move._

_"NO!" Anakin yelled._

_Mace screamed in pain._

_"Power!" The sith lord yelled forcing his lightning upon the one-handed jedi,"unlimited, power!"_

_The jedi finally couldn't hold himself any longer and went flying out the window to met his death._

_"ah" The sith lord groaned, it had taken everything he had to destroy the jedi master._

_"What have I done!" Anakin cried out as the sith lord stood up from the floor._

_"Your fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice, learn to use the dark side of the force!"Sidious said in his firm deep voice._

_"I will do what ever you, ask…" Anakin said panting hard._

_"Good.." Sidious said smiling._

_"Just help me save Padme's life, I can't live without her.." He said dropping his head._

_"Cheating death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I'm sure we can discover the secret.." Sidious responded._

_"I pledge myself to your teachings…" Anakin said as he dropped on his knees to the floor._

_"good….good…The force is strong with you, a powerful sith you will become..Henceforth: you shall be known as…Darth…Vader…" The sith said powerfully._

_"Thank you, my master…" Anakin said still on his knees._

_"Arise…Since now the council trusts you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only jedi with no knowledge of this plot..when the jedi hear of what transpired here they will kill us..along with all the senators…"_

_"I agree, the councils next move will be against the senate."_

_"Every single jedi, including your friend, Obi-wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the republic."_

_"I understand master."_

_"We must move quickly…the jedi are relentless, if they are not all destroyed, there will be civil war with out end; first I want you to go to the jedi temple…we will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader, do not hesitate show no mercy, and only then will you be strong enough in the dark side to save Padme'"_

_"What about the other jedi spread across the galaxy?"_

_"Their betrayal will be dealt with, after you have killed all the jedi in the temple, go to the mustafar system, whip out Viceroy Gunray, and the other separatist leaders; once more the sith will rule the galaxy…and we shall have piece.." The sith lord said smiling._

Anakin sat up quickly. This had been what he thought was his worst dream.

He was wet from sweating and he panted heavily as he stood shacking with fear.

"I must contact master Yoda about this.." Anakin said as he got up and walked out the door to find Yoda.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably the longest chapter I have written! Once again! Sorry for the bad grammar and all, I was really tired :**


	15. Unauthorized Mission

**Hello viewers! I i haven't posted a chapter in a while, I got a little lazy! :D Anyway, here it is! BTW! I would like to thank everyone for the nice reviews! I tried to make this one the best one grammar wise! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Anakin walked calmly into the room where master Yoda sat legs crossed, eyes closed, in meditation.<p>

Anakin did not intend on disturbing the concentrated Yoda, so he sat down and crossed his legs over each other and waited patiently.

"I problem you have?" Yoda said with his eyes still closed and his legs still crossed.

"Yes, I am having….dreams…." Anakin said closing his eyes in grief, he had hoped his time with night mares would end after the death of his mother.

"hmm, these dreams you have, good are they, or bad?" Yoda asked opening his eyes now to look upon Anakin worried face.

"Bad…" Anakin replied as he opened his eyes as well to see Yoda.

"How bad?" Yoda ask wondering what type of bad he had seen.

"Someone turned…" Anakin said as a single drop of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"Tell who, can you?" Yoda asked noticing the sweat running down from his hair to his cheek.

Anakin knew that he had seen himself in his dream, but he didn't want to reveal that to the rest of the jedi as of yet, so he lied.

"No…" Anakin said as unweariedly as he could make his voice sound.

"Hmm, on high alert we must be, if a traitor in our mist there is." Yoda said staring Anakin straight in the eye.

"Yes master" Anakin said as he stood up to leave. He hadn't even reached the door when Yoda stopped him.

"Your, padawan, since you she can, worried for your sanity she is." Yoda said as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the force again.

"Master, I must save her!" Anakin said remembering his padawan. He had forgot about her in all the confusion with his dreams.

"Meditate you must, give you your answer the force will." Yoda responded looking at Anakin once again.

"Yes master." Anakin said as he bowed and walked out.

* * *

><p>Padme' and Lux sat on separate couches in the senator's living area. 3po entered the sunlit room with a plater in his hand carrying two glasses half filled with purple wine.<p>

"So, how has the war effected you and your people?" Padme' asked taking a single sip of the wine.

"Not good, there have been several mobs come up against the senate and our decisions." Lux responded setting his glass of wine on the table without taking a drink.

"People do tend to get shaken up over the choices the senate makes. When I was queen, that was the most pressuring part, worrying if the people would agree or disagree with what I had decided." Padme' told him as she set her glass on the table as well.

"I guess I have it easy compared to you, I am only the senator, you were the queen, ruling over the whole planet." Lux said laying back on the couch.

The sun was setting making the room glow with a bright orange tone as night approached.

"Yep, well, it's getting late and your probably tired after your big adventure." Padme' said standing with a smile on her face.

Padme' turned to walk to her room when Lux spoke up.

"Thank you, a lot… Talking to some one who was so close to my mother really makes me feel like I'm at home." Lux said from the couch where he was sitting.

"Your welcome." She said smiling at the young boy, then she turned and went into her bed room.

3po walked into the living area where Lux was to bring him a blanket and a pillow to sleep with.

Lux thanked the droid and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was in the far side of the cell, curled up in a ball trying to get warm as she lay there attempting to sleep.<p>

The nights on Carlac grew very cold and this had to have been one of the coldest nights.

As much as she hated to, she slept on the moss hoping the fuzzy thickness would give some extra heat to her body. It didn't help as much as she thought it would.

She was sick, cold, tired and worried. This had to be one of her most miserable nights.

The door at the end of the hall way crashed loudly as it opened only to reveal a magna guard droid followed by two super battle droids.

"Great, just what I wanted to see, a stick tinny and two over weight battle droids!" she said in disgust at the sight of the three droids.

Luckily, none of the droids heard her smart remark.

"Count Dooku wishes to speak with you." The magna droid said.

He hit the button permitting the cell door to slide open. The two super battle droids walked in and grabbed the young padawan by her arms and dragged her into the elevator.

When they finally reached Dooku's office, they entered to find him looking out the window with his hands behind his back. He seemed to do that a lot.

"We have the padawan." The magna droid said as the two super battle droids threw her onto the floor in front of Dooku's desk.

"Ah, yes." Dooku said taking a seat.

"What do want slemo?" She asked with a angered look in her eyes.

"Remember, young one, you are in my possession now and if you do not cawaperate you will be punished." Dooku said smiling.

Ahsoka looked down hiding her hate filled face.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"The location of your friend, senator Amidala." Dooku said as he put his elbows on his desk touching his finger tips together await his answer.

"What! Why!" She asked looking up in shock.

"If I do not have her, my master's plan will not be accomplishable"

"No, I'll never tell you!"

"So be it.." He said in a calm voice as he sent lightning from his finger tips to meet her already weak body.

Ahsoka yelled in pain as she fell to the floor.

Anakin was meditating when screams started to enter his mind.

"Ahsoka!" He yelled out loud," I must save her!"

The sith lord finally ended his torture and let her take a breathe so she could speak.

"Now, tell me the senator's location!" He demanded.

"I..will never…tell you…" She said between breathes.

"I am growing inpatient with your rebellious ways, padawan!" Dooku said getting mad at the young togrutian girl.

She looked up at him with a smile on her face as she said.

"That means I'm doing my job right!"

The sith lord cast a long frown on his face, her smart remarks were getting to him.

"Take her away! We will show her how we torture in this facility." Dooku said smiling as the two battle droids grabbed her by her arms and dragged her away.

* * *

><p>Anakin ran to the hanger and grabbed a speeder. He wasn't going alone, he wanted the man, or boy, responsible to risk his life as well. He was going to get Lux.<p>

When he reached the door to Padme's apartment, he rang the door bell.

3po opened the door and sounded a bit confused when he said his most famous phrase.

"Master Skywalker what are you…" but he was cut off.

"Where's Bonterrie?" He asked barging past the protocol droid.

"Mr. Bonterrie is asleep in the living area, why.." But once again he didn't get a respond.

Anakin walked over to the couch where Lux was sleeping. He wasn't gentle to awake him. In stead he grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up. He was mad, not only was he mad, he was furious!

"Get up!" He growled at the sleepy senator.

Lux was awake instantly, the growling jedi frightened him so, that he thought it was a dream.

"Whats going on!" Lux asked confused.

Anakin was pacing back and forth in front of him now.

"Because of you, Ahsoka is in danger!" Anakin said with a partial growl now.

Padme' heard all the commotion and was awakened immediately; so she rushed into the room where the two were fighting, or more like where Anakin was screaming.

"Anakin, whats going on?" Padme' asked slightly frightened at hearing her angry husband's voice.

"Ahsoka is being held by Dooku!" He yelled.

"Yah we know that!" Lux said back starting to get a bit mad himself.

"Not only that, she is being tortured! The high pitch squeals of her in pain are taking over my head! I can't think, I can't sleep, I can't even talk with out being haunted by the agonizing screams!" He yelled as he fell to the couch cupping his face in his hands.

Padme' realized how upset her husband was and sat down beside him rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry!" Padme' said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm going to save her, and the council can't stop me!" He said as he stood up,"And your coming with me!"

Anakin was pointing a finger at Lux.

"Me!" Lux said putting a head on his chest referring to himself.

"Yes, she saved you, so you are going to help me save her!" He said as he started towards the door as Lux unwrapped himself from the blankets.

"Well, if Lux is going, I must go!" Padme' said standing up and walking to Anakin,"I am to look after him and to see that he remains safe." she said firmly.

"Padme' please stay here, if something were to happen to you it would only make matters worse." He said putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"No!" She said walking past him to the door.

"Why are you so hard to convince." Anakin said jokingly.

"I don't hide from a fight, I look for the fight." She said smiling as she pushed the button to open the door and the three went out setting off on their unauthorized rescue mission

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think! I think it has the best grammar out of all of them! It's not the best chapter but it's good anyway! Please review, it really lets me know how I'm doing and where I need to aprove!<strong>


	16. If They're Fit, Let Them Be

**Hello again! I don't really know how I feel about this chapter :/ It's ok I guess, it isn't the most action packed but have any of them HAHA! P.S. I think you guys will like how it ends...MUHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>The magna guard led the way as the two super battle droids followed behind dragging Ahsoka. She was too weak to stand, the lightning had devoured all her energy.<p>

They entered a room where what looked like a table was placed in the center, but it wasn't a table. It was actually a torturing device.

The droids threw her up on the table and she was instantly bound by blue rays. She was floating now, just inches off the floor of the table-torture-device, as she awaited the presence of pain to greet her.

The two super battle droids stood on either side of the door while the magna guard just stood next to the table.

Suddenly, breaking the silence, a blue Patrollan walked in. The Patrollan was surprised to see that his victim was a jedi padawan.

"A jedi! What nonsense is this! If I kill a padawan, I'll have the jedi on my tail the rest of my life!" He said in his scruffy sounding deep voice.

"Don't worry," Ahsoka said as she lifted her head,"I don't go down easy"

The Patrollan swallowed hard and sweat started to become visible on his brow.

"I shall start momentarily" The Patrollan said as he flipped switches and pushed buttons preparing the machine for its up coming job.

Thirty minutes past and the interigation hadn't taken place.

Ahsoka examined what the peculiar little creature was doing and from what she could tell, he wasn't doing anything really. She was curious as to why he was putting off her death. She knew he was afraid that the jedi would kill him if he killed one of their own but there was something else, she could sense it.

"Why do you put off my death?" She asked, her weak voice getting some what stronger.

"I am prepping the machine.." He said as more sweat grew on his forehead and brow.

"If the machine isn't ready yet, then why do the readings say that it's working?" Ahsoka asked trying to get a true answer out of the small fellow.

"Leave us." the Patrollan said as he raised his hand motioning for the droids to exit the room. Once the droids had left, he finally built up enough strength to talk,"I don't want to be here or do any of the things I am going to be forced to do…."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka said narrowing her eyes on the not as nervous Patrollan.

"I got mixed up with the separatist and when I arrived at their base I realized that I was in heaven! I knew the republic would pay thousands to get information of what all they were planing, so I took off; but Dooku captured me before I could get out of the planets atmosphere and now he is making me pay off my dept.." the Patrollan finished.

Ahsoka felt sorry for the poor little guy. He didn't want to hurt any body, he had been captured by Dooku just as Lux had.

"What is your name?" Ahsoka asked trying to make him feel more comfortable around her.

"Jidok, and yours?" He asked becoming calmer now.

"Ahsoka Tano, jedi padawan to Anakin Skywalker!" She said happily.

Jidok was surprised how respectful the young togruta was.

"I know you are not authorized to permit the release of prisoners, but if you set me free, I will help you get out off here and I will see to it that the republic use your information to their advantage." She said trying to sound convincing.

"Will I get payed?" He asked putting a hand on his chin as he looked at her with curiosity.

"Most definitely" She said smiling at him.

Jidok thought it over and finally made his decision,"Ok!" He said as he pushed the button, dropping Ahsoka on top of the machine.

She groaned, her body was still sore from the sith lightning, but she thought she could make it.

"How do you plan on getting out of here?" Jidok asked helping her up.

"If you call in the droids, I may be able to build up enough energy to take them out." She said insecurely.

"Are you sure this will work?" Jidok asked narrowing his eyes on her weak looking figure.

"No, but it's worth a try!" Ahsoka said smirking.

"Ok…" Jidok said unsure of her power," Alright, come in, the interrogation will began momentarily"

The droids entered the room noticing that there former prisoner was gone.

"What is this madness?" The magna guard said igniting his staff as he pointed it at Jidok.

Before he could answer Ahsoka force pushed the droids against the wall, destroying them with one blow. She feel to the ground, it had taken a lot for her to force push three droids.

"Are you ok?" Jidok said as he hobbled over to her.

"Yah…" She said putting a hand on her head, she had developed a head ache just before Jidok gave the order for them to enter.

Jidok helped her up once again and she walked over to the destroyed magna guard and picked up his staff.

"Lets go!" She said as she led the way out the door.

* * *

><p>Anakin, Padme' and Lux sat in silence as the ship flew threw the blue tunnel known as light speed. Not a word had been spoken since they left Couriscant. Lux did not like the quiet and spoke up to break the silence.<p>

"So what's the plan?" He asked sitting straighter in his chair then he was before.

"We get in, we find Ahsoka and then we get out." Anakin said making a short and sweet statement.

"Oh, well that makes since!" Lux said scooting down into a more comfortable position in his seat.

Padme' laughted at the young boy's reply,"Don't worry, that's how most of Anakin's plans are"

Anakin looked over at Padme' and smiled; she responded with smile.

"Strap yourselves in!" Anakin said as he pulled the driver seat strap around his waist.

Lux and Padme' did the same.

The ship exited the blue tunnel revealing a new set of scenery. The white, snow-covered planet came into view.

"I hope I never have to lay eyes on this freezing ice ball again!" Lux said sitting back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why?" Padme' asked, she didn't know of Lux's first time to visit the planet.

"Well, besides the fact that I was held hostage here, myself along with padawan Tano, were almost killed on this wretched snow ball." Lux said as a hate towards the planet rose within him.

"Who, might I ask, almost killed you?" Padme' asked shocked at his answer.

"Death Watch, I fled to them after the death of my mother, hoping they could be the ones to help me end Dooku's life; I wanted revenge, but instead it only put me in greater risk…" Lux said ashamed of his stupid decision.

Padme' was shocked.

Anakin didn't say a word, he just kept flying the ship. He couldn't help but remember the kiss he and Ahsoka had shared. Anger once again entered his veins and Padme' noticed it.

"What is it?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave us.." Anakin said in a deep, angry voice.

Lux didn't plan on hanging around when he saw how mad he was so he was happy to be ordered to leave.

Anakin turned to make sure Lux had left. When he saw he was gone, he started to speak.

"When Ahsoka rescued that…boy…. he stunned her because she wouldn't take him here to Death Watch and when Death Watch came to greet them when they arrived, they had to find a cover up for Ahsoka…." He said unwanting to finish his sentence.

"And?" Padme' asked becoming very curious now.

"She said she was his betrothed and later when the death watch leader entered their tent, to be more convincing they…kissed…." Anakin said angrily.

Padme' gasped, she was surprised that Ahsoka would allow such a thing.

"She did seem a bit attracted to him when we visited he and his family, but I never believed it would come to this." She said.

Padme' honestly thought it was cute to see them together, but then again, it worried her. She didn't want Ahsoka, nor Lux, to go threw the secrecy that she and Anakin had.

"Is that why you don't like him? Anakin, remember, we were like that at one time, madly in love with each other, and now see where we are! We are married, and I have never been more happy in my life; If they think they're fit for each other, then you should let it be…" She said ending her speech victoriously.

Anakin took it into deep consideration and finally made his decision.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you you would like it! NOT! Don't you just love cliff hangers! Rate and Review! :D<strong>


	17. Her Pain Is My Pain

**Today I'm back again with chapter 17! WoW! 17 chapters! I never thought I would make it last this long! The story is coming to an end though, and I'm trying to think up a plot for a new story(Star Wars); if you have any suggestions, please message me! I really need help! BTW! Enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p>Anakin had a choice to make. Did he really want his padawan to go threw the secrecy that he and Padme' had to suffer? He wanted his padawan to enjoy the teenage stage and wanted her to have fun during her life and he would have to admit, he did find loving Padme' fun.<p>

He also realized he would have to reveal his marriage to her which is one thing he didn't want to do.

"We would be forced to tell, Padme'!" He said with more a scream.

"Well perhaps it's time…" Padme' said with a sigh, she didn't like the thought of admitting their marriage either but she thought it best for them to tell her then for the girl to find out on her own,"After all, she is your padawan.."

Anakin looked grim for Padme's perspective.

By now the ship had landed on the cold planet of Carlac. Lux was still sitting in the other room waiting patiently. He knew the ship had touched ground for he could feel the metal wall growing cold as he leaned up against it.

When he breathed, he could see his breathe as it drew from his lips with a blue and white taint. This was going to be one cold adventure!

"Well, we best be heading out!" Anakin said getting up to walk to the door.

Padme' couldn't believe her ears! He was going to start walking in the middle of night, the temperature easily below 0 and march directly into a heavily fortified separatist base!

"Are you crazy!" She blurted before he got out the door.

He turned to face her as a confused looked spread itself across his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he walked out the door to where Lux was waiting.

Padme' jumped up and quickly rushed after him.

"I mean, your really going out there when it's pitch black and below 0?" She asked from the door way where she stood.

"She's like a sister to me, I'll do anything to save her…." He said throwing his winter coat on.

Lux stood between the two, watching intently.

"Please, wait until morning, we will be able to navigate better and the journey will be faster." She said trying to convince him to stay.

"No, she is my padawan, her pain, is my pain, her thoughts, are my thoughts - I can't leave her…" He said pushing the button that opened the door.

"Well.." Padme' said as she grabbed her coat,"She's like a sister to me too, and if you are willing to freeze to death to save her, i should too!"

Anakin smiled at his courageous wife.

"Well then let's go!" Anakin said taking her hand and leading her outside into the freezing cold snow.

Lux didn't want to leave the warmth of the comfortable ship but he didn't want to be called a weakling for not wanting to leave the comforts the ship had to offer. So he grabbed his coat and headed out following the two in front of him.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka led the way down the narrow halls as Jidok followed closely behind.<p>

Ahsoka raised a hand meaning for the little creature to halt. She peeped around to corner to find two droids standing in front of a door.

"Blast!" She said in a angry wisher.

"What?" Jidok asked curiously.

"There are to droids guarding the door at the end of this hall." She said pulling back behind the wall.

"Well, you have a weapon, can't you take them out?" Jidok asked pointing one figure at the electro staff she picked up from the magna guard droid.

"There too far away, by the time I reach them they will have already sounded the alarm." She said accepting her defeat.

"Wait! I'm not prisoner, I can't create a diversion while you sneak up from behind!" He said feeling as though he had just thought up the most brilliant plan.

"It might work, call them over?" Ahsoka asked.

Jidok nodded and walked out in front of the droids.

"Could you give me a hand?" Jidok shouted to the end of the hall.

The two droids looked at each other and walked to the end of the hall and followed the small creature around the corner but to their surprise, Ahsoka was waiting for them. She sprung into the air and landed on one of the droids shoulders. She bent over and pulled the head of the droids off with no problem.

"Ah! prison break!" The droid yelled in his mechanical voice.

But before he could shoot her, she was on his shoulders ripping his head off.

When both droids had been exterminated, she did a back flip, sticking the landing just as neat and tidy as she had been.

"Impressive!" Jidok said clapping quietly.

Ahsoka laughed and rushed down the hall to the door.

"What's in here?" She asked Jidok.

"If I'm correct, it should be a weapons storage room." Jidok replied with a some what skeptical look.

"Well, I guess theres only one way to find out!" Ahsoka said taking a deep breathe before she pushed the button to open the door.

The door slid open revealing just what the fish like creature had predicted it to be. There were racks upon racks of blasters, explosives and gear.

The duo ran in and started gather weapons and ammo. Ahsoka grabbed a belt that had two holsters attached to it for the pistols. She now had two blasters, her electro staff and two hand grenades.

Jidok, on the other hand, had one droid rifle, 2 hand grenades and a pistol as back up.

"Ok, lets go!" Jidok said turning to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Ahsoka called back to him.

"What?" He asked turning back.

"Help me find some satchel charges, we're gonna blow this factory inside out!" She said making a fist.

So the two started digging threw the crates that had been stored in the weapons room.

"Here they are!" Jidok called out excitedly.

"Good, put them in this pack and lets get out of here!" She said handing Jidok the pouch.

* * *

><p>Anakin, Padme' and Lux walked side by side holding hands so they wouldn't loose each other in the thick falling snow. The temperature had dropped even more than before! Would they ever make it?<p>

"How much farther!" Padme' shouted over the loud howling wind.

"I don't know! I lost signal on my locator!" Anakin yelled back tapping the screen of his locator hoping to get a signal.

Suddenly a horrifying growl was heard.

"What was that!" Lux yelled frightened turning towards the noise.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound friendly!" Anakin yelled back staring out into the white blur in front of him.

"Hey, I saw something!" Padme' yelled over the wind pointing out into the snow.

Instantly Anakin's force connection started telling him danger was near; He ignited his lightsaber. Padme' pulled out her blaster pistol.

Once again the growl was heard but it sounded closer this time.

"I don't like this!" Lux said starting to grow very frightened now.

Anakin closed his eyes using the force to see into the thick snow, and then, he felt it. Anakin opened his eyes quickly and turned swinging his lightsaber slicing the arm of a wampa off from the elbow down.

The wampa let out a horrific scream! The wampa was angry now. He swung his one good arm knocking Anakin off his feet into the snow a couple feet away.

Padme' pulled up her blaster pistol, taking aim at the giant creature. She shot his side. The wampa screamed again and started to charge Padme'. Anakin saw she was in trouble and jumped up igniting his saber. The wampa had almost reached Padme' when Anakin chopped off his other arm causing the wampa to fall to the ground in pain. Anakin raised his saber and thrust his sword into the armless wampa's chest killing the beast with one blow.

Anakin ran to Padme' as soon as all was done. He put his hands on her shoulders examining her checking to make sure she was ok.

"Are you ok! Are you alright!" Anakin yelled over the snow frantically.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Padme' yelled laughing at his over protectiveness.

"What was that!" Lux yelled coming out from behind a tree. He had no weapon to fend himself with.

"A Wampa!" Anakin yelled back examining the creature.

"A wampa! I thought wampa's were only found on Hoth!" Padme' replied slightly confused.

"Apparently not…" Anakin said quieter this time, the wind had calmed down.

"Well we can't let that stop us, lets keep moving." Lux said walking forward leading the way

* * *

><p><strong>What'd ya think! I just want to say, I really appreciate you guys! You guys have left such nice comments and it really means a lot to me! Once again! If you have any suggestions for my next story, most likely Star Wars, please PM me! I would love to hear what you guys want to see!<strong>


	18. We Have To Play It Smart

**Chapter 18! Didn't take long to write! This one was kinda hard to write :/ but I made it! One thing I would like to say is, I never intended for this to turn into a romance story between Lux and Ahsoka. The first chapter I mentioned Carlac in, I had actually had it written that they would be going to Christophsis and Anakin and Ahsoka would be reminded of the day they met; but, my friend said he thought it should be Carlac and that Ahsoka would met Lux again. That being said, sorry if the "Love" I guess you can say, between them isn't to romantic. Anyway Rate and Review!**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Jidok tip-toed down the long halls of the separatist base until suddenly, Ahsoka stopped. She raised a hand and placed it on her fore-head and closed her eyes.<p>

"What's wrong?" Jidok asked realizing something wasn't right.

"I feel something….A familiar presence….." She said dropping her hand back to her side as she opened her eyes again.

Jidok noticed that she wasn't doing to well," Who, or what, is it?" he asked intently.

"I can't tell…" She said lowering her head frowning, but she knew they must push on. So the two moved on threw the facility.

* * *

><p>Dooku was sitting on the floor in his meditation room with legs crossed eyes closed and hands on his knees just as the jedi meditated. All of a sudden, he opened his eyes.<p>

"Commander…" Dooku said as he got to his feet," Skywalker is here, he has come to reclaim his apprentice; Make sure to take all necessary precautions."

"Roger, Roger!" The droid said then turned and walked out the door.

Dooku walked to his desk and pressed a button on the control panel. A blue hooded figure appeared and Dooku went down on one knee instantly.

"Master, Skywalker has returned to the planet, he has come for his padawan just as you predicted." Doooku said standing up to get in his chair now.

"Good, is the prisoner still in custody?" Sidious asked curiously.

"Yes mast….." But he was cut off by the frantic droid.

"The prisoner has escaped!" The droid shouted.

"What! If the girl escapes she will be hard to re-capture! Find her and don't let her out of your sight!" Sidous said angrily.

"Yes master…" Dooku said bowing again.

As soon as the blue hologram had disappeared, Dooku force pushed the droid into the wall attempting to relieve his frustration. It didn't help.

He slammed his hand on a different button that called in his body guards. When they arrived to the room, they stood at attention before the angry Dooku.

"Find her! She can not be allowed to escape the walls of this facility!" Dooku said almost shouting.

The droids beeped in response.

"Move!" Dooku said then fell back into his chair, slamming his fists onto the arm rests.

* * *

><p>Anakin, Padme' and Lux walked threw the deep, white snow. Anakin was starting to fear they had walked past the base!<p>

"We should getting close!" Anakin said beginning to grow angry that they hadn't made it yet.

"We are heading in the right direction, right?" Lux said facing Anakin.

"Yes!" Anakin shouted becoming impatient also," By the time we get there no telling what they will have done to her!"

"Wait! I see something!" Padme' said in response to Anakin.

"Let me see…" Anakin said pulling binoculars out of his side pouch to get a better look," Yes! Thats it!"

Anakin started to run.

"Wait! They'll see you!" Padme' shouted as she tried to catch up with him.

Lux darted past Padme' and caught up to Anakin. Lux grabbed him and pulled him aside tackling him in the snow.

"I want to save her just as much as you do, but if we don't play it smart, the same could happen to us as well!" Lux said holding Anakin down.

Padme' had reached them by now and just stood back watching.

"She's in pain…." Anakin said making a fist and closing his eyes.

"Well getting caught won't make our rescue any quicker!" Lux shouted trying to get Anakin to focus.

Lux had surprised Padme'. She knew he was smart, but not like this.

Anakin knocked Lux off of him and stood up,"Let's go…" He sounded like he was growling almost.

Padme' held out a hand to help Lux up," Thank you.." She said when he was finally on his feet.

"For what?" Lux asked as he wiped the snow off his clothes.

"For helping him focus.." Padme' turned to see how much farther ahead Anakin was from them; He was far enough," I was starting to get worried.."

"No problem." Lux said smiling.

Anakin was walking a few feet in front of them, just far enough that he couldn't hear their whispers.

"Do you have feelings for Ahsoka?" Padme' asked curious as to how far the two had taken their friendship.

"What?" Lux said shocked that she would ask a question like that.

"Is there anything going on between you and Ahsoka?" She asked again.

"Um..No…Or either I just haven't been informed." Lux said smiling at his last sentence.

Padme' laughed," Do you wish there was?"

"Lay low!" Anakin said in a loud whisper.

The two dropped to the ground instantly.

"What is it?" Lux asked.

"A patrol unit, they know we're here…" Anakin said as a grim look crossed his face.

"What how!" Padme' said partially confused.

"Dooku…" Anakin said as the sith lord's presence revealed itself to him.

"What? He's still here!" Lux said as hate for the sith rose in his veins.

"Well theres only one way to find out - lets move!" Anakin said darting deep into the trees where they wouldn't be seen.

"What are we doing!" Padme' asked nervously; she was afraid they would be seen.

Anakin didn't reply. He placed a hand on the wall and closed his eyes. He moved down the wall a little as he ran the tips of his fingers across the walls surface.

"Aw, here!" Anakin said igniting his lightsaber. He thrust the blade into the wall and cut a circular shape out.

"What are you doing? They'll hear you!" Lux said frantically.

"We're getting in.." Anakin said as he force pulled the piece of steal out of the wall," Get in." He said motioning his hand for them to step into the facility.

Padme' faced Lux and shrugged her shoulders then jumped in.

Lux hesitated but jumped in anyway.

Last was Anakin, he jumped in and force pulled the circular piece of steal back in its place.

"Where are we?" Lux asked looking around at all the old pieces of scrap metal.

"Trash bay; They store garbage in here - when the garbage room is full, they drop in to the planets core." Anakin said as he searched for a lever or a button to open a door so they could get out.

"How did you manage to come up with that?" Padme' asked watching her husband.

"The cracked in the floor runs down the middle, it's the split between the doors… Here it is!" Anakin said as he pulled a lever which he thought opened the door to the hall way. It didn't.

Sudden'y the floor opened up and the three went falling.

Luckily Padme' got a hold on Lux's foot while Lux held onto Anakin's while Anakin held onto the edge. What a fine mess they had gotten themselves into

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I tried to put a little pressure on Lux by Padme' Asking him how he felt about Ahsoka...Don't know how pressure filled the scene was but Oh well. R&amp;R!<strong>


	19. What If We Don't Find Her?

**19! Almost 20! Are you excited? I am! I love writing this for you guys! This story is almost up sadly :(.. I have a new story plot in mind though, I don't know about it though. I will hint that it involves Anakin, Padme' and Ahsoka. Any ways! I hope you like this chapter! R&R!**

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Lux asked looking around at all the old pieces of scrap metal.<p>

"Trash bay; They store garbage in here - when the garbage room is full, they drop in to the planets core." Anakin said as he searched for a lever or a button to open a door so they could get out.

"How did you manage to come up with that?" Padme' asked watching her husband.

"The cracked in the floor runs down the middle, it's the split between the doors… Here it is!" Anakin said as he pulled a lever which he thought opened the door to the hall way. It didn't.

Sudden'y the floor opened up and the three went falling.

Luckily Padme' got a hold on Lux's foot while Lux held onto Anakin's while Anakin held onto the edge. What a fine mess they had gotten themselves into.

"Blast it!" Anakin yelled in shocked and partial anger. His robotic hand was growing weak under all the weight.

"Great! How are we gonna get out of this one!" Lux shouted to Anakin

Anakin looked around sucking up every little detail the trash shoot had to offer. He looked to the left, nothing, he looked to the right, nothing, he looked up, nothing, he looked down, ah ha!

"Look, down there! It's a platform!" Anakin shouted in excitement," Lux, if i start swinging do you think you could let go and land it?"

"Possibly, but then how are you guys going to get down?" Lux asked.

"You could find an exit down there and find your way back up here and pull me up!" Anakin shouted to the bottom of their chain.

"Well then what are we waiting for! Start swinging!" Padme' said as she began to lose circulation in her ankle from all of Lux's weight.

Anakin began swinging back and forth, back and forth. He knew he had to be careful, if he swung to fast and hit the wall, he knew it might cause Padme' to fall.

"Get ready kid!" Anakin yelled to Lux," three, two, one, GO!"

As soon as he got the signal, he went flying threw the air and was able to land

on the platform .

"Yes! He made it!" Padme' squealed in joy.

"Good! Now find an exit!" Anakin shouted to Lux who was farther away now.

"Got it!" Lux said and darted threw the door.

After Lux had exited the room Anakin said,"Well, this isn't our most romantic evening together."

Padme' laughted,"Maybe not, but I find any evening with you enjoyable."

Anakin smiled down at her.

Lux wondered aimlessly down the halls looking for an elevator or stairs or even a ladder.

"Come on! There has to be something!" He said turning one more corner only to find two battle droids. He watched as they guarded the door to the elevator.

"Blast it! battle droids.." He said as he stepped back behind the wall attempting to come up with a plan; then it hit him.

Lux revealed himself to the droids as he walked out from behind the wall.

"Hey, who are you?" One of the droids asked as he walked up to Lux.

"Maintenance boy!" Lux said trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"You seem a little young to be a part of the maintenance crew, let me see your identification." The droid commanded.

Lux put his hand in his pocket desperately feeling around for his old separatist I.D. card. When he didn't find it in his pocket, he started to worry that he had thrown it out. But he still had one more pocket to check so hopefully it was there, and to his surprise, it was!

"Here!" he said excitedly pulling to card out of his left pocket.

The droid examined it closely.

"It seems to check out…" The droid said.

The droid looked him up and down and finally believed what Lux had said was true.

"He's ours." The droid said to the other droid.

The droid got back in place as Lux went into the elevator.

When Lux was finally standing in the elevator he over-heard the droids conversation.

"Good, I was afraid it might be that escaped jedi!" The other droid said.

What! Ahsoka had escaped! Lux couldn't believe his ears; He didn't know if he should feel happy that she was loose or if he should be annoyed that their search would only take longer now.

The elevator doors closed and rose stopping on the floor that he, Anakin and Padme' had entered threw.

He darted down the hall as soon as the door slid open. He didn't really know whether or not he was heading in the right direction or not but he had ran to far to turn back now.

It was just a matter of minutes when the door of the trash bay came into view.

"That's it!" He said excitedly as he sprinted to the door. he hit the button closest to the door and the door slid open.

The doors in the floor were still wide open and Anakin, along with Padme', were still hanging.

"It's about time you got here!" Anakin said sensing Lux presence.

"Sorry! I ran into some droids on my way…" he replied thinking back to what one of the droids had said, _good I was afraid it was that escaped jedi!_

"Hey! You know, it would be nice if you helped us out of here!" Anakin said growing impatient and tired.

"Oh, yah, sorry…" Lux said as he quit his day dreaming and helped Anakin and Padme' up. After they were out he pushed the button to close the door to the trash bay.

"I sense something is bothering you." Anakin said facing Lux.

"Yes, I heard one of the droids say that a Jedi had escaped captivity.." Lux said still unsure what to feel.

"Leave it up to Ahsoka to break out as soon as help arrives!" Anakin said slightly smirking about his padawan's actions.

"What should we do?" Padme' asked," If we split up, we would have a better chance of finding her more quickly, but if we run into trouble, someone might get injured…"

"What do you recommend, master jedi?" Lux asked.

"In a group we would have a stronger force, but… I say we split up, the quicker we find Ahsoka, the quicker we get out of here." Anakin said uncertain of whether he had made the right decision.

"Agreed." Lux said nodding his head in approval.

"Wait but where is the rendezvous point?" Padme' asked narrowing her eyes.

"I say we meet it here since our exit is already pre-made!" Lux said laughing at his joke as he pointed one finger at the hole where they had entered.

"Sounds good!" Padme' said as she laughed, but then she suddenly stopped," But what if we don't find her?"

A worried look began to grow on her face.

"Don't talk like that!" Anakin said angrily in response to Padme'.

Padme' had forgotten how attached Anakin was to his apprentice and spoke with out thinking.

"I'm sorry.." Anakin apologized as he dropped his head," I'm just a little stressed out…"

"It's ok.." Padme' said smiling at her sorry husband.

He looked up and smiled back at her," Let's go!"

And the three were off!

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Everyone made it out ok! The next chapter will have Ahsoka in it so don't worry :) Once again don't forget to R&amp;R!<strong>


	20. I Knew You Would Rescue Me

**Number 20! Hurray! I would have never guessed I would write this long of story! For all you who are here for the fluff between Lux and Ahsoka, I think you'll like this chapter! It doesn't have a lot of Love so all you who aren't a fan of the idea that Lux and Ahsoka like each other, don't worry! It's a good chapter any way! Please Rate and Review!**

* * *

><p>Jidok and Ahsoka ran side by side down the short, narrow halls. Ahsoka had lied when she said she was feeling alright. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but what ever it was, it was giving her head-pounding head aches.<p>

She finally couldn't take it any more. She stopped in the halls as she put her hands on either side of her looking as if she were holding it on her body. She grit her teeth and moaned as she fell to her knees in pain.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, are you ok!" Jidok said as he turned back to face her.

"The force….i-i-it's trying to tell me something…." She said moaning between phrases.

Jidok walked to her side and put one hand on her shoulder," Do you think you can make it?"

Ahsoka's eyes widened as he spoke. She was finally receiving the force's message.

She saw a male figure; tall, brown haired, wearing robes such as a jedi's and obtained a light saber. Anakin!

She also saw a female figure; shorter, brown haired, carrying a blaster and looked like a senator. Padme'!

Finally the last figure entered her mind; tall, brown haired, wearing somewhat fancy clothes and carrying a blaster… Lux!

"Lux! He came for me…." She said dropping her head for her hands to catch.

"What is a Lux?" Jidok asked confused.

"Lux is a person! My master, friend and he have come to rescue me!" She as she shed tears of joy.

"Then what are we sitting around for! Let's find them!" Jidok said as he darted a little ways down the hall.

"Wait!" Ahsoka said as she jumped to her feet.

"What?" Jidok said turning around to face her.

"Just because help has arrived, that doesn't mean we can skip down the halls as if nothing is wrong. We have to be sneaky.." She said walking up to him.

"O, yah…" Jidok said blushing because of his stupidity.

"Come on, let's go!" Ahsoka said leading the way.

* * *

><p>Padme' walked down the hall examining it from top to bottom. She wasn't having much luck finding anything. Then the sound of droid's feet came into hearing distance.<p>

"Blast!" Padme' said as she suction-cupped to the walls.

The droids were getting closer. Sweet was began to reveal itself on her brow.

Then they came into view, a squad of battle droids walked past at the end of the hall. Padme' counted them as they walked past. She amazed by the number of droids. Twenty droids had just passed her by and not a single eye had laid itself upon her.

She breathed a sigh of relief and darted down the hall as she started her search again.

* * *

><p>Anakin could feel that she was still in the factory somewhere but he couldn't pinpoint her location. He held his light saber just incase he needed it.<p>

"Come on, Ahsoka! Where are you?" Anakin said angry that she had decided to attempt escaping.

_The first thing I'm going to tell her is," Snips, if you are ever held hostage again…don't try to escape!"_ He thought to himself.

He could since she was near, but where was she!

* * *

><p>Lux walked down the hall a little bit differently then Anakin and Padme' were. He had access to every thing! With his separatist I.D. still up to date, he could walk down the halls with out being sneaky!<p>

Even though he had a blaster as his side-arm, he was still un-stopped by the droids when he walked past.

Everything was going good for him until he came to a split in the hall. Left or Right?

He was uncertain which hall to take, so he waited. Lux had always heard stories of how jedi had unbelievable patients. He knew he wasn't a jedi, but he decided he would at least try to feel his way.

Lux was surprised when a picture of the left side had entered his head, but at least it gave him a way.

As he walked down the hall, he began to feel un-easy, as if… someone were watching him. He kept a sharp eye as he walked slowly down the hall. He was half way to the end of the hall when suddenly a foot lunged itself into the side of his face sending him flying into the wall.

The figure sprung to where the boy was slumped against the wall holding the side of his face. The figure had their fist raised ready to swing a punch but just as she was pulling her fist back, Lux raised his head revealing his now bruised face.

"Lux!" Ahsoka said lowering her fist.

"Ahsoka!" Lux said dropping his hand off his face.

"It is you!" Ahsoka squealed as he stood up to embrace her in a hug. She felt as if her heart had become a puddle at that moment.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and backed away from their embrace so he could look at her face. Her eyes were like two crystal clear oceans sitting side by side. The beautiful curves of her white face markings were like clouds that had been twisted into art.

" I knew you would come for me…" She said hugging him again as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"I wasn't going to let you die…" He said hugging her back.

"Thank you, Lux…" Ahsoka said quietly.

"For what?" Lux said facing her again.

"For being a good friend…" She said smiling at him.

He returned the smile and hugged her once more," Come on, let's re-group with Anakin and Padme'."

He said as they began walking down the hall while he contacted Anakin on his com-link.

"Skywalker here." Anakin said in a slight whisper.

"I have Ahsoka, we are heading to the rendezvous point…" He said smiling at her.

"Roger that, Anakin over and out.."

Lux pushed another button on his com-link and Padme' answered this time.

"Padme' here.."

"Padme', I have Ahsoka.."

"Great! I'll meet you at the rendezvous point! Padme' out!"

"You seem to be on top of things." Ahsoka said sarcastically as she turned to face him again.

"Yah, I'm starting to think I was born a leader!" Lux said sticking his chest out attempting to look buff.

Ahsoka laughed, but covered it with her hand. She thought her laugh was embarrassing.

Lux turned to her smiling," you have a wonderful laugh, why do you hide it?"

"Me? I have a wonderful laugh?" Ahsoka said raising a eyebrow at him.

"Yes!" He said smiling at her again.

"You must have hit your head on the wall earlier if you think my laugh is wonderful."

She said began to laugh again.

He snickered lightly at her laugh.

"Lux…" Ahsoka began.

"Yes?" he said turning to her.

"It's fun to be together again…" She said as her headtails darkened.

Lux noticed her blush and blushed himself.

"Yah…" He said as he slide his fingers between her's," It is…"

She blushed again. She was holding hands with him! She knew she was a jedi, but when she was around Lux, she felt like a normal teenager.

He smiled at her again.

"There's the door!" He said pointing down the hall.

He began to walk towards it but Ahsoka threw a hand in front of him.

"Wait…" She said closing her eyes.

"What?" He asked turning back to her.

"Somethings not right here…" She said opening her eyes again.

"Then we'll have to be on high alert…" He said walking to the door.

The door slid open only to reveal Count Dooku, assisted by four magna guard droids, holding Padme' hostage.

"Dooku!" Ahsoka said stepping in front of Lux trying to protect him.

"Ah yes, Padawan Tano isn't it?" Dooku said pacing back and forth in front of Padme'," Why don't you come in, we have a lot to talk about…"

The door slid shut behind them and they knew they were in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh! Dooku has another hostage! When will this guy stop! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! BTW! My next story I was going to start working on has been trashed so if you have any ideas PLEASE msg me! Rate and Review!<strong>


	21. A Small Flame

**The final chapter! I know I just updated but I could help but to keep writing! :D This chapter is shorter then most but it'll do. This chapter also has an action scene in it, sorry if it sucks! I'm not the best at writing action scenes :/ Any way! Why are you reading this! Get the reading the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Lux looked at each other with worried eyes as they heard the door slide shut behind them.<p>

"Once again, young Tano, I must ask you to hand yourself over to me or the senator gets it!" Dooku said lifting his light saber up to her neck.

Ahsoka looked over at Lux who had the same fiery look in his eye that Anakin usually possessed when he was angry.

"Don't do it, Ahsoka!" Padme' yelled, knocking Ahsoka out of her day dreaming.

She glanced back at Padme' who was struggling to set herself free when suddenly a high pitch hissing sound was heard coming from the door.

Everyone in the room looked toward the sound only to find a blue blade forming a circular shape in the door. When the piece finally fell to the ground, Anakin jumped in igniting his light saber as he slide in front of Ahsoka and Lux in hope that he could protect them and save Padme'.

"Release her!" Anakin said swinging his saber up to Dooku's head.

Dooku chuckled at Anakin's move," You have my permission to destroy me, Skywalker. It is only then that I will obtain the power to haunt you in your dreams and your every day life…"

Anakin realized he was serious, but he didn't lower his blade.

"Let her go!" Anakin said in a slight growl.

"I won't be defeated easily.." Dooku said angrily as he backed up intending for his Magna Guard droids to take control of the fight.

Anakin backed up as the droids drew nearer.

Ahsoka and Lux retreated into a near by corner.

"We have to help him!" Ahsoka said looking back over to her master.

"How?" asked Lux.

It was then that Lux remembered the button Anakin had hit earlier that had caused the floor to drop.

"Wait! I think I have an idea…" Lux said smiling and glancing over to the button again.

"Great! What do you need me to do?" Ahsoka asked as he revered his eyes over to her.

"Take hold of something!" He shouted as he darted to the other side of the room.

Ahsoka was confused but she quickly did as he suggested.

Anakin was fighting with all his might as Dooku stood back watching. As they fought, Anakin began to catch on to their pattern. The droid to the left would lunge itself forward, then the right one, then the one next to the far left one, and lastly the one next to the outer right one.

Anakin knew it would be a risk to knock off their pattern, but if it meant saving Padme', he was willing to take that risk.

Just as the left droid began to restart the pattern, Anakin jumped into the air doing a flip over the droid. When he landed, he spun around swinging his light saber cutting the droid in half. When the droids body fell to the ground he noticed Lux standing next to the button he had hit earlier.

Lux saw Anakin's eyes fall upon him and he yelled out so everyone was able to hear," Heads up!" and he hit the button.

Anakin force jumped over to the wall and caught hold of a panel strong enough to hold him.

Dooku had been caught off guard and dropped Padme' to save himself.

"Padme'!" Anakin screamed as he reached out for the force.

Padme' felt as if a big hand had been wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes and watched as the remaining droids fell to their death below her. She looked up to find Anakin with his hand outstretched towards her with his eyes shut tight.

Dooku looked down and noticed he was hanging just above the same platform Lux had swung to earlier. He released himself, falling to the platform.

Anakin slowly began to lift Padme' up to him. When she had finally caught hold of him Dooku growled in defeat.

"Lux! Shut it!" Anakin yelled.

"Got it!" Lux said as he slammed his hand on the button victoriously.

When they were all on their feet again, it was like a hugging fest. Anakin held Padme' in his muscular arms hoping he would never have to risk her life again.

Ahsoka ran to Lux and jumped into his arms. He held her tightly as they spun around, her feet hanging off the ground. He now realized how he truly felt about her. He loved her, but he knew they could never be, she was after all a jedi in training.

Ahsoka never wanted to let go of him. She had the same feelings for, but her rank as a jedi held her back. She loved Lux, but she swore to the jedi code and planed on staying loyal.

Anakin released Padme' and walked over to Ahsoka and hugged her as Lux hugged Padme'.

When all the hugging ended, the four finally came to their senses and realized they were still in the separatist facility.

"This isn't over yet! Lets go!" Anakin said as he force pulled the circular slab of metal out of the wall.

Lux crawled out first and helped Ahsoka our by holding her hand. Ahsoka's headtails darkened, but Padme' pretended not to notice. When the four were finally out, Anakin moved the block back into place and they took off into the snow.

* * *

><p>Dooku marched angrily to his office. When he reached the door, he stormed in and went directly to his chair.<p>

He hit the button on his table and a blue figure shone on his desk.

"What it is?" Sidious said in his deep gargling voice.

"The padawan escaped, along with senator Amidala." Dooku said lowering his head.

"Your failure is most disappointing, Lord Tyranus." Sidious said calmly.

Dooku was surprised at his masters calmness.

"Do forgive me, master." Dooku said bowing.

"Forgiveness is not given, it is earned…" Sidious said in the same calm voice.

"Then I shall pay off my failure!" Dooku said sitting back in his chair again.

"I hope so, for your sake.." Sidious said then disappeared.

* * *

><p>It was some time later and they were still walking. It had began to snow slightly harder than before. Lux walked next Ahsoka. When he glanced over at her, he noticed her shivering.<p>

"Here, take my coat." He said as he pulled his winter coat off.

"No, Lux, you need it!" She said insisting that she was fine.

He didn't listen, he still wrapped his coat around her small, slender frame.

Padme' secretly watched how the two interacted. She could tell by how they acted that the two had feelings for each other.

"Ani…" Padme' said nudging her elbow into his ribs,"Look.."

Anakin looked over to his padawan who was wearing Lux's coat. He too could tell she had feelings for Lux," Padme'…I think it's time we tell them…" Anakin said grimly. He didn't like the idea of revealing their marriage but he felt that as his padawan, she had a right to know.

"Anakin, are you sure?" She asked clinging to him.

"Yes… We'll explain ourselves when we arrive at Couriscant…" He said starring down at her.

She simply nodded and turned back to the couple. She felt as if a small flame had been ignited between them and that one day they would make a good couple

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, it's shorter then the others! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I know I had fun writing it! I plan on making a part 2! Mainly for the fact that we don't know how Anakin and Padme' reveal their mariage, nor do we know how Ahsoka and Lux's relationship turns out! So make sure to check my page for updates! I think I'm going to take a break from writing for a while... I would like to thank you for all the reviews and I would also like to give shout outs but I don't want to make anyone feel bad for not mentioning them so I'll just thank all of you! I guess this is it! I hope you enjoyed! See ya' in my next story!<strong>


End file.
